Boarding school- Kevedd
by m0nster-without-a-name
Summary: Edd comes back from a year of boarding school bringing his new found confidence with him as well but it's going to take effort to fit in with everyone from the Cul-de-sac again (Kevedd) Nat Goldberg—c2ndy2c1d James Rave—kirakurry Sam Owensby—steeveay Joshua O' Hare—salemintheworks Rose Baker is mine
1. Chapter 1

Edd stood by the bus stop, searching for the tell-tale yellow of a bus. _Curse this stop for not having a seat!_ He thought to himself as his eyes finally found a bus in the distance, standing out above all the cars. _Please oh please be the right bus! _It had been a year since he'd been accepted at a fairly prestigious private school as a boarding student, now he was going home for the summer. He liked the school quite a bit, it had boosted his confidence to the point where he could openly accept and admit things about himself that he previously couldn't. For example he had stopped wearing his old beanie and didn't mind the stares he got for the large scar on his head.

_Still,_ he thought, _it will be nice to see everyone from the Cul-De-Sac again. _The bus was approaching now and Edd was relieved to see it was in fact the right bus. He hailed it and hopped on, pulling his large bag in behind him. The ride was quite a long one, but Edd didn't mind, he had an active enough brain to keep him busy.

When the bus eventually pulled up in Peach Creek Edd thanked the driver and got off. He smiled to himself as he looked upon the familiar setting. Suddenly he heard a voice call his name from behind him and he frowned turning around, he wasn't expecting any one to be meeting him.

When he turned he saw Kevin and another boy he was unfamiliar with, Kevin held a basketball under one arm and they were both red and slightly sweaty, "Hey, what happened to your hea- I mean hat, what happened to your hat?" Kevin stumbled over his words and the teal haired boy behind him snickered.

"I decided it was about time I stopped wearing it," Edd answered and was starting to explain how the school he was attending had made him 'believe in himself' a lot more when the teal haired boy interrupted.

"Hey, not that I don't like hearing you two chatter..." He muttered grinning from ear to ear, "but you know I would like to be introduced."

He stepped in front of Kevin successfully cutting him out much to Kevin's displeasure before holding out a hand to Edd, "I'm Nathan Kedd Goldberg, but most people just call me Nat."

Edd took his hand and shook, "Nice to meet you Nathan-"

"Dude, call me Nat!"

"Uh yes, Nat then… My name is Eddward or Edd, though most people here call me Double D…"

Nat glanced down for a second before understanding lit up in his eyes, "Because of the other two Eds?"

Edd had noticed where Nat's eyes went and he blushed, "…That is correct…"

"Man, so you're like a local here… Hey, you know what we should do?"

Edd looked up uneasily, "what?"

"We should grab all your buddies from the Cul-De-Sac for a welcome party!"

"Oh, no, that's really not necessary!" Edd stuttered but Nat wasn't listening.

"Come on, let's do this!" he laughed, grabbing Edd and pulling him along.

Kevin watched the poor dork get pulled off before muttering "God Damn it, Nat!" as he went after them both.

Sitting in the front room of Kevin's home, Edd could hear his child-hood friends outside waiting impatiently for none other than Edd himself. Nat came back inside and grinned at Edd and Kevin urging them to come over.

"Everyone's here, let's go!"

Nat pulled the door open and pushed Edd out first. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light and by the time he did everyone was staring at him in shock. Ed and Eddy ran towards him yelling, Ed grabbed him to his chest before dragging him around the corner of Kevin's house and Eddy made a quick explanation to the other kids before coming after them.

Edd was about to snap at Ed for manhandling him but Eddy spoke up before he could, "Hey, Double D- did ya forget your hat or somethin'?"

Ed dug through one of his jacket pockets before pulling out a beanie which was startling similar to the one Edd wore, "No need to fear, Double D! I have a spare! It's like a spare chicken egg only not!"

Understanding dawned on Edd's face as he realised why everyone had been so shocked and Ed and Eddy had dragged him back here, "No, no, while I thank you for the thought; I am fully aware I am not wearing my hat and I don't plan on putting it on anytime soon."

Eddy looked at him suspiciously, "Hey, Kevin and that teal haired prick didn't set you up to this, did they?"

Edd noticed Nat pulling his head back around the corner from where he had been listening and turned back to Eddy and Ed, "Eddy, that is no way to speak about someone! I assure you I decided to stop wearing my hat a long time ago and that decision had nothing to do with Kevin and Nat!"

Eddy grumbled and looked away but Ed grinned, "Well, I'm happy for you, Double D!"

"Thank you Ed, now, shall we go back to the others?"

When they walked back into Kevin's front yard everyone had gotten over the initial shock of Edd's scar and welcomed him warmly.

Edd was sitting in Kevin's living room listening to the Cul-De-Sac kids tell stories of their first year in high school when his phone rang. He began to lift it to his ear when Nat took it out of his hand and answered it for him.

"Hello, this is Edd's phone- He's busy partying right now so you'll have to call back… Yeah I'll tell him… Bye!" He ended the call and threw the phone back at Edd, "Some chick named Rose- Call her back after the welcome party."

Edd nodded, tucking his phone in his pocket before turning back to listen to the rest of Johnny's story on how high school kids were a lot less accepting of Plank.

Kevin sat down on the sofa, the last of his friends had left- except for Nat, but Kevin didn't mind him. At least that's what he thought until he came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, dude… I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"What?"

"I've been wondering it for a while…" Nat seemed to be purposefully stretching this out.

"Just spit it out already!"

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT?" Kevin pushed himself up so he could see Nat, "are you serious?"

"Well, There have been a couple things I've noticed…"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

"Well, you don't seem to appreciate butts as much as me…"

"No one appreciates butts as much as you do!"

Nat laughed and sat down beside Kevin, "Well, that's true… But there have been other things… Also now Double D is here, well, every time someone pulled him away from you it looked like you were about to kill them!"

_Was that the only reason Nat had? _ "Well, I'm not gay. Especially not for that dork!"

Nat grinned, "Ok, ok, I believe you… But if you ever want to come out… I'll be happy for you!"

"Get out of here!"

Nat's grin just became bigger, "Plus, I think you and the 'dork' would make a cute couple!"

"LEAVE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Edd was packing away the small amount of belongings he'd brought back with him. He had finally finished and put away his bag when he remembered Rose's phone call. He quickly pulled out his phone and found her contact name. the phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Rose, it is me, Eddward… I'm calling to ask what you wanted with me earlier when I was too busy to talk."

There was a short pause before he heard Rose's voice on the other end "Oh! Edd! You took too long so I couldn't be bothered waiting I'm already heading over!"

"H-heading over… What on earth are you talking about?"

"My parents were being totally lame… There's no way I hang around there for summer listening to them nag me! I'm coming to stay with you!"

"W-what? That is not acceptable! You cannot just come here and demand to stay for the summer… That… That's three months!"

"Ok! See you soon!"

"Listen to me right now! You go right back home! I will not-" but it was too late, Edd could hear loud beeps signalling the end of the call.

Kevin went for the door as soon as he heard the dork yelling from across the road. He was surprised, to say the least, to find three teenagers standing out the front of Edd's home. At the front of the small trio stood a girl with dark pink hair, dragging an angry looking boy behind her and right behind him was another boy, this one with a ridiculous grin. He jogged over, seeing other cul-de-sac kids coming out of their houses to see what was going on.

"Rose, you cannot just come to my house and demand I let you, Rave and Joshua stay for the summer! Did you not even consider how it might inconvenience me?"

The girl with the pink hair, Rose pouted, "C'mon, Edd! It'll be super fun! All your boarding school friends and all your cul-de-sac friends you always talk about!"

"I would much prefer to finally be able to sleep without a roommate actually… no offense Rave. Speaking of which; just because you were unhappy with how you were to spend the summer why did you find the need to drag Rave and Joshua here as well?"

Rose stepped forward, dragging the boy whom Kevin guessed was Rave, "I'll have you know Josh was really excited to come and Rave may have taken a little more convincing but he came around eventually as well!"

Kevin didn't think he'd come around at all, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere instead of where he was right then. Rave looked like he was about to say something when Nat strode forward with Nazz. _God damn it, _Kevin thought when he saw him, _does he _never _go home?_

_"_hey, hey, hey, what's goin' on over here then?" he asked walking over to Edd and wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

Edd looked up at him and stuttered, "My f-friends here expect me to let them s-stay for the entire summer! Q-quite preposterous c-considering I lack a guest room and three months is an awful long time!"

Nat looked over to where Kevin was standing and winked, "Well I think I have a solution that'll make everyone happy!"

_Oh no… This isn't going to be good! _Kevin thought, coming forward so he might shut Nat up before he could spew whatever idiotic idea he had.

"Edd, first off; are you okay with letting one person stay over at your home for the summer- if you're comfortable with them?"

"I-I suppose…"

"OK! Well Kevin has a guest room with two beds and his parents are away for the summer! So, if Kevin here stays at your house then the two guys can sleep in the guest room and this lovely lady can have Kevin's room! Everyone wins!"

"What?" Kevin had finally reached Nat and he hit him over the head, "You expect me to agree to that?"

Nat grinned up at him as he moved his arm off of Edd's shoulders, "Come on, Kev! It'll make everyone feel better! Plus, you'll get extra catch up time with Double D!"

"Double D?" Rave had managed to detach himself from Rose and looked slightly confused at the nickname.

"Uh… Yeah it's what we call… Uh… Edd here. We have two other Eds in the cul-de-sac so it's easier…" Kevin muttered looking over at Edd's boarding school friends, _are these people really expecting me to let them live in my house?_

"Double D… Double D. Double D~!" The girl Rose was trying out Edd's nickname while Edd became more and more flustered.

"Excuse me, but there are more pressing matters than my nick name! Kevin has not agreed to letting you people stay at his house so I don't know what you will do instead…"

"W-what?"

"What is it, Kevin? You didn't seem like you agreed to it…"

Kevin stared at Edd, "I-I didn't, not really, but the way you're talking… It's not like you would have agreed either!"

"I don't see why I wouldn't…"

"Really? You'd be okay spending three months with me in your home?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I do admit it wouldn't be completely comfortable but considering how stubborn Rose is I doubt we would find a better option…"

Kevin looked at the others, Nat was smirking, Rose was batting her eyelashes at him and pleading and Josh was smiling hopefully. Rave on the other hand didn't look like he could care less. _I'm going to regret this…_

"Fine."

"Yeeesssss!" Nat cried, fist pumping, "Come on I'll help you pack some clothes, I mean you can always go back to get more but I'm sure you'd like to clean up your stuff as well!"

"Th-thank you, Kevin!" Edd seemed very relieved, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience…"

"No problem, dorko." Kevin muttered as he was pulled by Nat back to his house.

Seeing the problem was resolved the other cul-de-sac kids wandered back to their houses leaving Edd and his boarding school friends alone.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rose cried jumping up and down like a little kid, "I should call Samson to see if he wants to come over for a day or two!"

"Really!" Joshua all but screeched, catching Rose's excitement, "Are you going to call him?"

The two continued to chatter and Edd smiled at Rave who still seemed a little annoyed at being in peach creek. Edd didn't say anything but he found it a little odd considering Rave was an orphan.

It was a long time before Joshua and Rose had calmed down.

"Am I a great friend or what?" Nat laughed when they were in Kevin's room cleaning and hiding the dirty magazines.

"I'd say 'or what'…"

"Aw, come on! I scored you three months living with your boo!"

"I thought I said I'm not gay… Didn't I say I'm not gay… I could of sworn I said _I'm not gay!"_

"Whatever, babe- keep lying to yourself, then."

"You're an idiot."

Nat opened up one of the magazines he'd been putting away and scanned through it, "Idiot and proud! But seriously man; if you're ever even a little curious about your sexuality, you can tell me- I won't judge."

"Look Nat no matter how many times you say 'I can trust you' I won't magically become gay!"

"No matter how many times you say you're not gay I won't believe you!" Nat laughed hiding the last magazine in a lockable draw.

"Honestly, Nat! What am I supposed to do then?" Kevin was quickly losing his patience.

Nat shrugged, "Admit you're gay… C'mon, even I like seeing a nice, little bit of man ass every now and then"

Kevin shook his head, "You're a complete moron…"

Nat laughed, "Like I said before; idiot and proud!"


	3. Chapter 3

While Edd and his boarding school friends waited for Kevin and Nat to finish packing up and cleaning Kevin's home, they found and cleaned the trundle bed Edd had. It was dusty from lack of use and Edd laboured over it cleaning it and bringing out new sheets to put over it while they others stood around awkwardly, pretending to be helpful. When he had finished, he told the others not to touch anything and, grabbing his bag, quickly left the house.

When he came back holding two plastic shopping bags. It was clear his friends had not obeyed him, he could tell with just a glance there were things out of place and he could hear the three of them making a lot of noise in the living room. He sighed going to the kitchen- the least he could do was make everyone dinner. Not that any of this was his fault- _If Rose weren't so annoying! _But he felt bad about inconveniencing Nat and Kevin, and Rave obviously wasn't enjoying himself so he'd decided he could make a big family dinner… or something.

Kevin and Nat arrived a few minutes before he was finished and Rave went to answer the door.

"Ah! You cooked for us?" Nat cried when he came into the kitchen and saw Edd wearing a pale green apron decorated with flowers, "You're gonna make a great wife one day!"

Edd stopped cooking for a moment to look over at Nat, who was grinning mischievously, "I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?"

Nat laughed and hopped around the kitchen while Kevin hung around the door way, "Uh… Do you want me to set the table for you?"

Edd looked back at him in surprise, "Oh, thank you, Kevin that would be very helpful- the cutlery is in that draw and glasses are up there." He answered pointing across the kitchen.

Kevin quickly grabbed the glasses and cutlery and went to set the table, leaving Nat in the kitchen with Edd. Nat watched him leave and smirked, _time for some fun_.

"Kev's pretty cute for helping you out, huh?"

"It was kind of him to offer, if that's what you mean…" Edd murmured keeping his eyes on the boiling pasta.

Nat frowned, this was going to be harder than he thought- but he was up to the challenge, "What a great husband he would make… Oh- remember I said a few moments back you would make a great wife, huh? Then the two of you would make quite the set!"

"You have quite the sense of humour, don't you?" Edd laughed.

Despite how little impact his words seemed to have, Nat kept trying, "eh, you're laughing?" He asked in mock disbelief, "Does that mean you don't think Kev would make a good husband?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant at all- I'm sure Kevin will one day make a fine husband. But-"

He was cut off as Nat yelled out, "Hey Kevin, Edd said he'd love you to be his husband and wants to have your babies!"

"Nat! I said nothing of the sort!" Edd squeaked as Kevin came back into the kitchen only to drag Nat out.

"What the hell, Nat?" He whispered roughly when they were in the hall, "What are you even doing? Trying to get us together, trying to 'make me gay' when you don't know anything about him or our relationship! What are you doing, dude?"

Nat shrugged, "What can I say? I ship it!"

"You… You what? Ship… Wait… No, dude, no you don't 'ship' your friends, that's not cool."

"Too late now, it's done!"

"Whatever, just keep it to yourself!" Kevin turned going back to the kitchen.

"I'll try!" Nat sang after him.

Dinner was eventful, to say the least- mostly due to Nat. He already seemed to have made a bitter enemy of Rave and they spent a lot of their meal fighting and mocking one another, he also didn't seem to be trying at all to keep his new favourite pair to himself. When he wasn't causing disturbances he was whispering to Rose which worried Kevin a lot, from what Kevin had seen of Rose she seemed an even more stubborn, selfish and rude version of Nat. She almost reminded him of Eddy. This could only end in disaster.

Dinner couldn't end soon enough and when everyone had finally left Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. Edd seemed happy they were gone as well as he washed the dishes, despite Kevin offering Edd refused to let him help. (You're the guest, besides which; I am very particular when cleaning.) When he had finished he showed Kevin to his bedroom.

"Of course you will take my bed, and I will have the trundle bed," He said, before reassuring Kevin, "don't worry my bed has been washed since it was last used."

Kevin dumped his bag before turning back to Edd, "Don't you want to sleep on your own bed, I mean, you just got back from a year in some boarding school…"

"Oh no, I'm already forcing you from your home, I couldn't possibly force you to sleep on the trundle bed as well!"

"Dude, I get to sleep in my own bed all year- you have to sleep on some shit bed miles away from your house. I'm fine sleeping on a shit bed across the street from my house for a couple months."

Edd looked up at Kevin, "I do not appreciate curse words, Kevin, but if you are really willing to do so I have an idea. We can take turns, each time I wash the sheets we'll switch over, how does that sound?"

"Great, how often do you wash your bed sheets?"

"Oh, every three or four days."

"Jesus, I'm surprised you don't spend your whole life cleaning!"

Edd grinned , "Well I shall go and shower now, I think. I had to ride on a public bus today- who knows what germs it could hold. Feel free to set yourself up."

Edd lay awake in bed, Kevin had been kind enough to let him take his bed first but Edd was still uneasy. This is the boy who had tormented Ed, Eddy and himself, only when he was provoked or annoyed by them, yes, but wouldn't today be considered quite annoying; coming back from playing basketball to see Edd and having to hold a small party at his house, then being forced out of his house altogether and to sleep on an uncomfortable bed. If Edd went to sleep he would be vulnerable to any pranks or tricks Kevin might try. He knew he was probably being paranoid but he couldn't help but worry about it until a voice drifted through the darkness.

"Hey, dork, you awake?"

"Unfortunately I have been unable to fall asleep."

"Yeah, me too."

"I would find it odd that you are talking to me if you had." Edd laughed before he could stop himself, "sorry, is it because your bed is uncomfortable?"

"No, no, the bed is fine… It's just today has been kind of crazy, you know?"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I hope you understand I'm very sorry about everything… This has probably ruined your summer. I do hope you don't think badly of me."

"Dude, it's not your fault stop worrying about- it's fine anyway. It's almost like a really long sleep over, I haven't had one of them since I was a kid…"

"A sleep over, hey? I suppose this would be the first sleep over I have had at my house. I occasionally would go to Ed's or Eddy's house for a night- but I've never had someone stay at my house."

"Well, then, I'll do my best to make sure your 'first time' is good," He murmured and laughed.

Missing the joke Edd thanked him as his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

Edd spent a large part of the next day with Ed and Eddy playing video games at Eddy's house. Just the three of them, as it usually had been.

"So, your friends from boarding school decided they can't survive summer without you, hey?" Eddy said, lying on his stomach with the controller out in front of him.

"Unfortunately- despite the fact I wanted to spend summer with all the cul-de-sac kids…" Edd was sitting on a chair he'd dragged over so he wouldn't have to sprawl on the floor.

"Shovel chin is staying in your house, right?"

"Yes, it seems even now I have to share my room with someone."

"Honestly, we won't be able to hang at your house now, damn it." Eddy moaned.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, I am just as frustrated as you are about this- if not more so."

Eddy paused the game and sat up to look at him, "Damn it, Sockhead, you come home with your friends all flocking behind you and you're whinging like a little princess!"

"Eddy, I do not appreciate that comment!" Edd said indignantly.

"Well, what do you appreciate, Sockhead? 'Cause all you seem to do is whine about how things are going wrong, jesus, get over yourself."

Ed stepped in then, "Eddy, Double D- don't fight! You just got back! We should be happy and friendly, like when mum gives me an extra serve of gravy!"

"Okay, okay, Lumpy" Eddy grunted- Ed had cauliflower ears and a badly shaped nose due to a break, along with an odd shaped head from his many injuries through the years he had earned the nickname lumpy, "If Sockhead would stop complaining, maybe."

Edd sighed, "Fine, Eddy, I promise not to come to you with my problems again- now shall we continue playing?"

Edd felt dejected, this always seemed to be the way things went. He had always tried to be the happy little nerd, people liked it when others were strong and happy and smiled. No one wanted someone who was depressed or always upset, this was proven when Edd was brave enough to tell people his true feelings. They would ignore them at first, trying to change the subject but as it became something they couldn't ignore they got mad; 'get over yourself.' Was he really that into himself, that self-absorbed because he was asking for help, because he wanted people to know how he felt?

The rest of the gaming session had been awkward to say the least and now back at home Edd attempted to regain his composure before entering his room. Kevin was lying on the trundle bed reading what appeared to be a batman comic book. He glanced up at Edd when he came in and nodding at him turned back to the comic book.

"Hello Kevin, I think it is about time for lunch- don't you? What would you like, I can either cook something quickly or we can go out."

"Dude, are you gonna be like this all summer- I mean cooking or taking me out for all my meals?"

"Well that… I just assume that is what a good host would do…"

Kevin smirked, putting down his comic, "Well, yeah- you're being a frigging great host- but it's your summer too… Enjoy it, man."

Edd smiled at Kevin, "Oh, don't worry about that. I just returned from playing games with Ed and Eddy!"

Kevin sat up, glancing at Edd, "So that's why you looked so annoyed when you came in…" he muttered _spending that long with Eddy would drive anyone up the wall, this guy really needs some _actual _fun, _"Let's go out for lunch! I've been inside all day."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where would you like to eat, Kevin?" Edd asked as they left his house.

"There's a McDonalds pretty close to here…"

"McDonalds? That is a very unhealthy choice, Kevin, besides which I am not entirely sure their hygiene is up to standards…" Edd trailed off when he saw the look Kevin was giving him, "Of course… If that's what you want… I suppose I can deal with it just this once…"

Kevin smirked walked up the pathway, "that a boy, Double Dork!"

It was only a 5 minute walk to get there and soon enough Edd was stuck trying to decide on the best option of what to order. They had some salad options but Edd had seen an older mother order one at it didn't look nearly as fresh as the picture depicted so he decided against trying one himself.

"E-excuse me…" he murmured going to one of the girls at the counter, "I was wondering if you could tell me the exact part of the cow these beef patties come from and maybe the meat to fat ratio…"

The girl stared at Edd unsure if he was serious or just trying to make her job more difficult and Kevin snorted behind Edd, pulling him back. "Dork, chill out already- you honestly don't need to know everything about everything- just pick something and try it."

Edd looked over at Kevin then up to the menu, "I suppose I will choose a happy meal with chicken nuggets and an apple juice…"

Forcing the urge to mock him down Kevin smirked, "good choice, I'll go up and order it- you can find us a table, okay?"

When Kevin received their food and made his way to the table Edd had found Edd was still wiping and cleaning the table and chairs, "Jesus, just sit down!"

Edd obeyed and Kevin passed him his meal, "how much do I owe you Kevin?"

"Nothing, dork, I got this one."

"B-but-"

"Chill you're letting me stay at your house; it's the least I can do, right?"

"_I'm _the reason you can't stay in your own house!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, dork!" Kevin laughed, "Now hurry and eat your lunch."

Edd opened his meal and took a chicken nugget first, he forced it down and was surprised to find it didn't taste too horrible; in fact it didn't taste that bad at all. Kevin watched Edd's changing expressions in amusement as he ate his own lunch.

"So, Kevin, how has your year been? I forgot to ask." Edd broke the silence after taking a sip of his juice.

"Eh, same old, same old… I still play a bunch of sports and just scrape by in school…" Edd frowned at the last part of that, nodding slowly, "What about you, I mean boarding school would have been pretty different, right?"

"Oh, yes- it was quite different… to be honest I was a bit worried about having to share a room with a stranger but Rave is quite nice and he keeps the room pretty clean I mean he often leaves scripts and props lying around but other than that… Oh! I didn't mention did I? Rave is a drama student, which is why he has scripts and costumes and other things…" Edd continued talking excitedly about his life at boarding school, sneaking bites of his food in-between sentences. When he and Kevin had finished, he took their wrappers to the bin and began cleaning the table before Kevin dragged him away. He wasn't going to say anything, but Kevin was happy to see the dork smiling happily again. Especially when he said, "Thank you, Kevin, despite the unhealthy food choice I enjoyed myself proficiently!"

"Is that dork for 'I had a good time?' If it is; me too…"

Nat came around to Kevin's house at ten in the morning and was greeted by Rave at the door with, "You do remember that Kevin is staying at Edd's house, don't you? Happened just yesterday, don't tell me you hit your head… Or are you just naturally this stupid?"

Nat pushed past Rave and walked into Kevin's house, "I don't want Kevin, silly; I came to see all of you!"

"Well you're not welcome."

Nat turned to Rave and smirked, "Well, aren't you rude? We'll have to do something about that attitude of yours."

"Shut up, Goldberg- why are you really here?"

"Just want to discuss our friends, Kevin and Double D!"

At this point Rose had come down the stairs and when she heard what Nat had said she grabbed him and dragged him over to the dining room. Rave rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

Rose smiled secretively, "so, tell me- are you here to ask if Edd is gay?"

Nat blinked in surprise, "how did you guess…?"

Rose grinned, "You're not the only one who wants to see them together, you know."

Nat smiled as well, "Jesus, at this rate we could have our own little fandom of shippers for those two!"

Rose's grin widened and she laughed before Nat remembered his purpose here, "so back to my question…"

"Is Edd gay? Well," she said smirking at Nat, "I believe he _might _have said something about it, but that might have been Rave… or both…"

Nat's eyes narrowed, "Damn it woman, I won't tell you anything about Kev if you don't-"

"Oh, babe, what do you think you can tell me? My gaydar is the finest around- don't you know?"

"Dude, seriously as fellow shippers we should work together. So tell me if it was Edd or Rave!"

Rave heard his name and turned to look at them, "The fuck are you talking about me for?"

Rose laughed and said, "Oh, Rave, maybe you can help us- we were just wondering if it was you or Edd who said they were gay."

Nat's face paled as Rave's face contorted into an expression of extreme anger, "Why the fuck are you telling this little shit that stuff?"

Nat was a little offended by that but he tried to remedy Rave's anger quickly, "H-hey… No need to be embarrassed or angry, if it makes you feel better I'm pansexual!"

_Fuck _he thought as soon as the words had slipped out, _Why did I say that? I haven't told anyone that yet… _Rave looked just as shocked as Nat felt but he quickly regained control over himself and snorted, "Whatever, and if you have to know both Edd and I have admitted to being homosexual in the past… But Goldberg don't think for a fucking second we do… _anything_ in our dorm together; neither of us like the other in that way…" With that he left both of them; a slightly shocked and confused Nat and an extremely happy looking Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kevin was far too close, his nose was almost touching Edd's and Edd could feel his cheeks were red. Kevin whispered something but it was too low for Edd to hear, he couldn't mistake the tone of it though and he shivered. It was a small movement but Kevin noticed and smirked at him._

_"How cute," he murmured, a hand moving to stroke Edd's cheek. Edd's eyes flickered to the hand and when he looked back at Kevin he saw he was even closer and was moving closer still, closing the gap between them. Edd knew what was about to happen and his eyes widened as Kevin's lips-_

Edd woke up to see Kevin looking down at him in concern. He sat up quickly and bunched his sheets around him, _Oh; please tell me he didn't see!_

"Are you ok? You were all red and sweaty and… groaning in your sleep- are you sick?" Kevin asked him, seemingly oblivious of what had actually been happening to Edd.

"N-no… I'm fine… Now, what's the time- 7:00? Ah… I think I'll go get a breath of fresh air, then." Edd's sentences ran together as he grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change.

When he'd locked the door he leaned against it, _oh dear, oh dear, was that really… Well, obviously it was but why? This is awful! _He pulled himself together and dressed himself before leaving his house, avoiding Kevin. He went to the park, hoping that because it was so early it might be empty. Thankfully it was and he made his way to the swing set, he didn't even worry about the germs before he sat down. _This is awful, _was all that went through his mind, _I haven't even told anyone from the cul-de-sac of my sexuality and now I have romantic feeling for Kevin? Certainly, he's not as bad as he was back in middle school but he still seems a little angry and… Oh dear; what if he's homophobic… He wouldn't even want to stay at my house anymore. I… I… _Edd was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the three people making their way over to him until he heard an awfully familiar voice call out.

"Oh, Marie! Look who it is!" Lee shreaked and Marie's face lit up when she noticed Edd.

"Double Dee!" She sang as she stalked towards him.

_Oh dear… oh dear, oh dear. _Edd stood up and tried to get away but Marie was already there grabbing his wrists and pulling him closer, "Don't I get a kiss?"

"N-no" Edd pushed his hands out trying to push her away but she just smirked and pulled him closer.

He didn't want this but there was no way he was strong enough to fight her and her sisters off, especially not one Marie seemed so eager, "little baby, Double Dee!" she crooned in his ear and Edd decided he'd had enough.

"Oh, for goodness sake; I'm gay!"

The change was instant, Marie pushed away from him and her expression turned to one of anger. Her sisters were both fuming behind her. Edd immediately regretted his decision to so mindlessly yell out he was gay and as he waited for Marie to respond he felt himself sweating profusely.

"W-what? What did you say?" Marie stuttered, grabbing the front of Edd's shirt and shaking him.

Lee stepped forward, glaring at him as she snarled, "You lead her on! You little tease!"

_What? _"I- I assure you, Lee, I did nothing of the sort."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" Marie was practically screaming at that point and she was shaking Edd so much he felt as though he might vomit, "You did! You so did! Stop lying! I- I thought…" She let out a last ear splitting scream before raising a fist.

Edd could think of thousands of arguments but he knew they would be useless, the Kanker sisters were never going to listen, and he gave a resigned sigh, "You may hurt me, Marie, if you think it will make you feel better- but I honestly don't think it will."

Marie glared at him as she shouted, "What the hell do you know?"

Edd gave a shaky laugh as he muttered, "Not much, it would seem," as Marie's fist connected with his face and everything became a blur as the three sisters pummelled him to the ground.

Kevin was worried, Edd had seemed really flustered when he ran out of the house and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. He'd dressed himself and eaten breakfast before deciding to go and look for Edd. He considered checking the other two Eds' houses and his own home but decided it was probably more important for him to find him if he's out alone than with his friends. He circled the Cul-De-Sac, checked the creek before finally going to the local park. What he saw shocked him and filled him with fury.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted as he ran towards the three girls standing over Edd.

Lee Kanker turned around and growled at Kevin, "Go away or you'll just end up like him!"

"No, bitch! You go away, or I'll fuck you up so bad!"

Edd stirred slightly from where he was lying in a heap on the ground and whispered, "Kevin, while I appreciate your help there is no need to use that kind of langua-" Marie kicked him in the stomach, stopping him from finishing his sentence and that was what made Kevin lose it.

He lunged at Marie pushing her to the ground and flung his arm out, feeling his fist connect with her head. Lee and May rushed forward, grabbing the back of his shirt and his hair, trying to pull him off of Marie. Everything seemed to happen in a rush as Marie managed to get on top of Kevin and wildly lashed at him, nails raking up his cheeks as her two sisters held him down. His blood boiled and he lunged forward throwing Marie and her sisters off of him and on to the ground. Kevin stood over them panting; small trails of blood falling down his face. He glared down at the three girls, hands curled into tight fists and his body tense.

"Fuck. Off. Now." Kevin rasped and the Kanker sisters stumbled over themselves trying to get away from him, the look in his eyes terrified them.

When they had left Kevin turned back to Edd, he was still lying on the ground and appeared to be in a lot of pain so Kevin picked him up, holding him as gently as he could, and carried him home. He laid him on his bed and sat down beside him, leaning back against the frame of the bed.

"What was that all about? I've never seen them that angry… I mean they're angry a lot but never like that."

Edd moved painfully slow so he was facing Kevin and muttered, "I may have spoken without thinking… They did not take kindly to what I said…"

Kevin laughed softly, "Well then, dork, tell me what you might of said to piss off the Kankers."

Edd knew there was no point keeping it from him now- though he was worried what he might think- and he told him directly, "I said I was gay…"

There was a short pause before Kevin stuttered, "O-oh… You… You're gay, huh?" He laughed nervously, "I guess I can see why that upset them, then… Well, I'll have to make sure to keep you close so they can't do anything else to you."

Edd looked up at Kevin in surprise, "R-really?"

Kevin chuckled, "Well, yeah. You'd probably get killed otherwise."

"Th-thank you… Oh! I should tend to your injuries now, just wait a moment." Edd sat up quickly, trying to hide his wince as he did so.

Kevin held up his hand to stop Edd from hurting himself more, "Tell me where the first aid is and I'll get it, You're in a worst state than I am."

Rose, Josh and Rave came over later that day and were shocked to see Edd wrapped haphazardly in bandages. Edd told them what happened explaining that Kevin wasn't very good at treating injuries and Kevin snorted before leaving them to chat.

"So…" Rose murmured sitting on Edd's bed and leaning over him, "Kevin saved you, huh?"

Edd felt his cheeks go red and he stuttered, "I-I suppose you could say that…"

"Oh, that's pretty brave of him!" She cried and Edd went even more red.

"W-well, about that…"

Rose grinned, "You like him, don't you?"

Edd's mouth dropped open before he caught himself and shook his head, "… Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, sweetie."

Rave watched them for a moment before stepping forward, "Is that what you were talking to Nat about?" Rose grinned sheepishly and Edd stared at her.

"What? Why were you talking about me to Nat?" he squeaked, "Rose, Nat is Kevin's friend! He'll tell him!"

"Oh, don't worry your little head about it. It's fine!" Rose smiled reassuringly at him and stood up, "We'd best be going now, but before we go, Sam is coming over on the weekend coming up. Only for a little while."

Josh grinned and spoke for the first time, "Don't worry he'll be sleeping in Kevin's house with us! You don't need to worry, just sort out what's going on between you and Kevin, okay?"

Edd smiled at them as they left and he was sitting up in his bed, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this chapter is a bit... meh... I was overwhelmed with a sudden need for fluff and a bit of angst dashed in at the same time... so, yeah, sorry hope you enjoy it anyway... it's also shorter than usual

* * *

Edd was woken up by someone knocking loudly on the door, he had fallen asleep a little while after Rave, Josh and Rose left and looking at the clock he saw it was 3 in the afternoon. He sat up and found he wasn't feeling sore at all. Downstairs he heard Kevin answer the door and Eddy demanding to see him. A few seconds later he and Ed were barging into Edd's room, Kevin stood behind them looking annoyed.

"Oi, sock head! Why'd you not tell us you were gay? We're friends, right?"

Edd blinked in surprise; had the news really spread that quickly? "Eddy, how did you find out about that?"

Eddy stared at him as if he were the biggest idiot, "From Lee, of course, you numb-skull!"

"You are on speaking terms with Lee Kanker?" Edd was unable to hide his surprise.

"What? Didn't I tell you we're dating?"

"N-no, you didn't tell me that!"

"Well, you didn't tell me you were gay, so I guess we're even now, sock head. But you could've warned a guy- Lee went shit crazy; she was so mad."

"Eddy, Language… I apologise for not telling you until now."

"…Yeah, whatever… Next time tell me and lumpy, ok? We've been friends forever!"

"Yes, of course, Eddy… actu-" Edd stopped when he remembered Kevin was still standing in the doorway and stammered, "Uh, th-thank you for being so welcoming… I- Uh… ok…"

Eddy raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and muttering, "Yeah, well that's all we really came for, Come on Lumpy let's go."

Ed smiled goofily and sang out, "Look after yourself Double D and eat plenty of gravy!"

Edd smiled at his lovable friend, "Okay, Ed, I'll keep that in mind, good bye!"

When they left Kevin smiled apologetically, grabbing Edd's desk chair to sit on, "Sorry, I know you were asleep but they insisted on coming in…"

Edd shook his head and smiled, "It is quite alright, Kevin. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place, I will most probably have trouble going to sleep tonight now."

Kevin laughed and shook his head, "Ok, dorko! But you know, even though we became better friends after that… that fiasco with Eddy's brother he still pisses me off."

Edd couldn't help but chuckle, "fiasco? Does anyone actually use that word?"

"Shut up, dork! You're one to talk- you're always using weird words."

Edd laughed and teased, "I apologise if my vocabulary is too difficult for someone like you to understand."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Edd and stood up walking over to Edd, "someone like me, huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing at all."

"Is that so? Because it really didn't sound like that!" Kevin cried as he leaped forward and Edd screeched with laughter as he was tickled, "What happened to your fantastic vocabulary now, genius?" Kevin laughed as the sock headed boy continued to giggle and wriggle around.

"Stop! Kevin! Stop it!" He cried before erupting into high pitched laughter and Kevin joined him with his own husky laughter.

"No way dork; this is way too much fun!" Edd squirmed around until he fell off his bed and stood up quickly turning back to Kevin.

"Ok, Kevin, It's my turn now!"

"Oh, no you don't." Kevin said but Edd was already coming towards him grinning evilly. What followed was a wild goose chase around Edd's house, racing down the hallways and skidding down the stairs until they both fell onto the living room couch, panting.

"You know, dork, you aren't half as dorky as I thought." Edd just laughed.

When Eddy arrived at his house Lee was waiting outside, pacing his lawn. She saw him and stalked over to him before grabbing his shirt and practically dragging him towards his house, waiting impatiently for him to unlock the door and let her in. When he shut the door behind him she turned on him.

"Well?" She demanded and Eddy sighed, knowing the conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Well what?" He muttered, "He's gay what else do you want?"

"Watch your tone!" she snapped, "You wouldn't want a nice set of bruises to match Double D's would you?" Eddy flinched away and Lee smirked, "That's what I thought! So have a better attitude, then, and listen to my plan: I want you to convince Double D he really does like Marie after all!"

Eddy didn't bother telling her that was ridiculous and impossible, Lee was delusional and she'd just get mad. Instead he smiled wearily and nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading I will probably be uploading another Kevedd story sometime this weekend... I hope you will like it (I'll still continue with this one)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay sorry the chapters not written very well- I was just trying to churn it out as quickly as possible.

Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d

mmkay enjoy

* * *

Edd woke up at 11 in the morning to find Kevin gone and a yellow post-it note on the kitchen counter. It seemed as though his parents had come by late last night and had left him a note; "Welcome back from boarding school, remember to do all your chores," the note read and Edd sighed in relief; it had not mentioned Kevin which meant they had probably not seen him. This was a good thing as he was sure his parents wouldn't appreciate him allowing someone to stay the summer without their permission. But there was still the question of where Kevin was. In the end Edd decided to just wait for him to come back from wherever he was and make pancakes in the meantime. Edd was just starting to cook the pancake mixture he had made when the front door opened and Kevin came through holding a box.

"Hey! I just went to get some more stuff from my house." He called to Edd as he made his way upstairs to put the box in Edd's room before coming back down, "Are you making pancakes?"

"Yes I am, they should be ready in a few minutes, please wait patiently." Edd replied as he flipped a pancake over, "I'm afraid, Kevin, I won't have much time to do anything today as I need to clean the house. Also tonight you will be sleeping on the bed as I am washing the sheets today."

Kevin sat down at the dining room table and called back, "Alright, I'll probably go meet up with Nat or Nazz and Rolf."

Edd nodded and hummed softly to himself as he finished cooking and placed the pancakes on two plates. He carried them to the table before rushing back to the kitchen to get cutlery, drinks and toppings. Edd cut up some strawberries and banana to put on his pancakes with a small amount of sugar while Kevin went crazy with the maple syrup and sugar.

"This is so good, Double D!" Kevin yelled as he shovelled the pancakes into his mouth with his hands.

"Kevin!" Edd squealed, absolutely appalled, "don't speak with food in your mouth and use your cutlery!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and picked up his knife and fork with his now sticky hands, "alright, alright- don't get you panties in a twist, dork, I was complimenting your food!"

"Thank you but I'd prefer if you would do it in a more sanitary way next time…"

Kevin smirked and leaned across the table, one of his hands flew out and grabbed Edd's face before letting go, leaving sticky maple syrup behind as Edd started panicking.

"Kevin!" he whined, rushing to the bathroom.

Kevin knocked on Nazz's door before stepping back to wait. In a few seconds she had opened the door and smiled at Kevin in surprise.

"Kevin! Hey! Do you want to come in?" she offered, stepping back to allow him to walk in, "Nat's already here!"

"Nat?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as he entered the house.

"Yeah he came here earlier." Nazz replied before calling out, "Nat! It's Kevin."

Kevin heard thumping as Nat ran through the house to meet him, "Kevin!"

"H-hey man… How's it going?" Kevin laughed before turning back to Nazz, "Hey what do you say to inviting Rolf over as well?"

"That's a great idea!" Nazz cried running off to the phone. After a few minutes she came back to them, "He says he'll come over as soon as he finishes his chores, while we wait let's go upstairs to the living room!"

Nat hung back with Kevin as Nazz continued walking ahead of them, "So… you finally admitted to your feelings for Double D?" he asked under his breath.

"I told you already, I'm not gay!" Kevin growled quietly, his lip twitching in annoyance.

Nat chuckled, "in that case, maybe I could try and earn his love!"

"No!" Kevin shouted and both Nazz and Nat turned to him in surprise, "No way! Leave him alone already, dude!"

"Calm down!" Nat laughed, "I was joking, I wanted to see if you'd get jealous!" he leaned in and murmured, "You totally did."

Nazz looked at both of them, confused, but decided not to ask instead turning to Kevin, "By the way, where have you been the last few days? I haven't seen you."

Kevin looked up and looking slightly flushed muttered, "Just been with the Double Dork… Because I have to stay at his house for the whole fucking summer."

"Ah." Nazz murmured feeling a flare of jealousy before laughing, _how ridiculous, _she thought, _you're always getting jealous of the most ridiculous things… Like Kevin's bike- though to be fair he cares about that thing more than he should. _Kevin and Nat looked at her quizzically, unsure as to why she had laughed and she shook her head, turning back to walk to the living room as she gave a small sigh, she had been attempting for over a year now to get Kevin's attention but so far she had failed miserably. She didn't let it bother her much though as she entered the living room and turned on the TV, jumping onto the couch.

Twenty minutes later Rolf joined them and the four of them talked about how they had spent the first few days of summer holidays.

Edd was very busy all day, cleaning the whole house until he had vacuumed and mopped the floors, dusted every surface and washed the dishes and laundry. Once he had finally finished he went to the stores to buy groceries with some money his parents had left for him. The trip to the shops was short and when he had put away the food he had bought he sat on the living room couch and watched a documentary, happy to be able to rest.

By the time Kevin came back from Nazz's house Edd was asleep on the couch and the documentary had automatically started playing over. Kevin smirked and turned the TV off and got a blanket to put over Edd. He looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for dinner, his stomach growled confirming this and, not wanting to wake Edd, he decided to try making something himself.

Edd woke later to a strong, spicy smell and found Kevin in the kitchen cooking what looked like curry and rice. Despite the kind act, Edd panicked and ran around the kitchen cleaning every small mess Kevin had left. Kevin laughed at him as he sloppily dished the curry and rice into bowls. The two of them enjoyed the meal and Edd was pleasantly surprised at Kevin's cooking abilities.


	8. Chapter 8

a couple of things before you read this- 1, I'm sorry if I got the driving rules wrong (I live in Australia so I had to look it up prior to writing this but I understand it could still be wrong)

2, sorry if you guys don't have any of these under age party things- they occasionally hold some here though I have never gone to one my friends have

and last but not least 3, I'm sorry about the rapid changes in the moods there was going to be some really long big climax but I decided to make it more simple and sweet... sort of...

anyway hope you like it! and thanks for the reviews I've received they've all been so nice!

* * *

"C'mon sock head! Don't be such a spoil sport- it's summer holidays!" Eddy whined, pulling at Edd's hand.

"Eddy, despite being summer holidays it is still quite late to go gallivanting out and about!" Edd muttered as he attempted to pull away from Eddy's grip.

"Please, Double D!" Ed begged from behind Eddy and Eddy nodded enthusiastically.

"They only hold this thing once a year!" He cried, "You need to come!"

"You still haven't explained what it is exactly."

"Does that mean you'll come, then?" Eddy asked, "Come on let's choose some better clothes for you to wear!"

"Eddy! I never said-" Edd began as he was pushed up the stairs to his room but Eddy cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah- point is you _are _going even if I have to drag you there."

They entered Edd's room and Eddy went to his wardrobe, searching through his clothes as Edd stood behind him on his toes worried of the mess Eddy was making as he haphazardly pushed clothes out of the way. Finally he found something half decent and tossed them at Edd before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Edd pulled on the clothes quickly- black skinny jeans and a red top that might of fit him well in the past but was now very snug and tight, straining over his stomach and showing how scrawny he really was. When he left his room it appeared Kevin had come out of the bathroom and was talking to Eddy.

"Hey, dork- what are you doing here?"

Eddy glared at him and snapped, "We're here to take sock head out, so piss off shovel chin!"

"Woah, no need to get so angry!" Kevin laughed, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" Eddy muttered and Edd shook his head, stepping forward to intervene.

"Hello Kevin, as Eddy said it appears they want to take me somewhere- I'm afraid I am just as clueless as you as to where it is exactly but nonetheless would you like to join us?"

"What! No way, shovel chin can't come!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy that is very rude! Well, Kevin?" Kevin's eyes had widened when he'd caught sight of Edd and he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure I'll come."

"Great! Would you like to change or are you fine with what you're wearing?"

Eddy snorted, "He'll be fine, let's just leave already!"

The four of them left the house and went out to where Eddy's parents car sat, when Edd saw Eddy planned on driving them he started panicking, "Eddy you only have your restricted license! You can't drive at night!"

"Calm down sock head, it'll be fine! You can trust me!"

Eddy got into the driver's seat and Ed got into the passenger seat beside him, after a few moments Edd begrudgingly got in the back next to Kevin. Kevin smirked at him, ruffling his hair and looking down at his clothes again.

"Jesus, Double D," he murmured so Eddy wouldn't hear, "You should dress like that more often, you would probably get a lot more attention."

Ed blushed bright red and spluttered, much to Kevin's amusement, he chuckled under his breath and Edd turned to Eddy, "do you care to tell us, now, where we are going?"

"It's this cool ass party for underage people- it's like night clubbing or something without the alcohol… Well, at least the official party isn't meant to have alcohol."

"Eddy! That doesn't sound enjoyable at all- and if there is alcohol; I don't expect any of you to drink it."

"Calm down sock head!" Eddy laughed, driving out of Peach Creek.

Edd shuffled around uncomfortably next to Ed, Kevin had gone off to eat and get a drink and Eddy said there was someone he had to meet before disappearing into the crowd. Ed smiled down at him goofily.

"Are you gonna fall for Marie, Double D?" Ed asked before frowning, "That's what Eddy said… Don't do it Double D- girls are gross."

"Ed, Ed; what are you talking about?" Edd asked laughing to himself, "You understand what was being said the other day, right? I am gay- I will never fall for Marie."

"Then why are we here?" Ed asked, "Eddy said we were here to convince you to go out with Marie… But you said- wait… Double D, are they going to brain wash you?"

"Ed, is that really why Eddy brought me here? The nerve of him! Excuse me Ed; I will take my leave now!" Edd got more and more worked up as he spoke, his fists balled up by his side.

Edd was walking away when he heard Eddy yell out to him and he turned around to see him with the Kanker sisters in tow, "Oi! Double D! Where are you going?"

"Eddy! I can't believe you brought me here to try and trick me into "falling for Marie" when I have expressly told _all_ of you of my sexuality!" Edd yelled, his face red with fury.

Lee frowned and elbowed Eddy who replied sharply, "What about Nazz? You always seemed interested in her."

"Yes… But I was younger and, yes I did go red when speaking with her but mostly because of her charismatic aura and high status among the cul-de-sac and…" Edd trailed off not knowing how to explain it, he didn't understand it much more than the next person- he could speak of chemical reactions all he wanted to but in the end it really had nothing to do with science, "look the point is I'm gay and nothing is going to change that."

Eddy smiled wearily at him, "I know, I know that- I knew that before I started planning this. I knew it wouldn't work- I mean when have my plans ever worked?" He laughed walking over to Edd, "sorry, I'm just completely whipped by my girlfriend. I never thought this would work but somehow she did… Yeah I'm sorry- you're lucky you're gay- you don't have to handle any girl's shit." He wrapped his arms around Edd in a quick hug and Edd smiled, Eddy didn't usually show this kind of affection, Edd didn't even mind his use of swear words and laughed with him as he turned to the Kankers and yelled, "see you, bitches- me, Ed and Double D-"

"Double D, Ed and I." Edd corrected and Eddy snorted.

"Ok, Double D, Ed and I gotta go and get away from you." He laughed, looking at Lee and winking, "bros before hoes, sweetie, and you are one serious hoe- so buh-bye and I won't see you later."

With that he strode away, Ed and Edd scurrying after him, they found Kevin at the snack table, surrounded by girls and decided they could still enjoy themselves here. Eddy attempted to chat up some of the girls with Kevin while _Ed_ attempted to eat everything. Edd stood back watching them and laughing, it had been proved many times that their friendship could survive through anything and here it had just been proved again. Kevin detached the girls hanging from his arms and convinced them to talk with his "friend" Eddy- something Edd thought would make even Eddy like him and came over to Edd.

"Hey, mind explaining to me what happened, all Eddy said when he came over was "Kankers are bitches" it didn't really explain anything."

Edd smirked, "I'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok- anyway, are you enjoying yourself?"

Edd nodded slightly, "I suppose as much as I can in these circumstances."

Kevin laughed and grabbed Edd's hand, "C'mon, let's go dance!"

"K-Kevin!" Edd protested as he was dragged over to the dance floor.

"Don't even try to fight it, babe! I'm drunk and you look _hot _in that shirt!" Kevin murmured and Edd finally realised how slurred his speech pattern was.

"Kevin! You're drunk? I told you not to drink anything alcoholic!" Edd cried but Kevin just laughed.

"Lighten up dork; we're just having some fun dancing!" Kevin said and Edd resisted a little longer before sighing and decided to indulge for once and sway awkwardly to the beat of the song.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the super short chapter my confidence took a dive (it completley crashed and burned) this week so everything I did it was terrible to me, even simple things like chatting or playing games so this was all I really managed to write this week, sorry. But to make up for it I drew a cover picture thing finally... In which Edd is wearing his hat (I'm such an idiot, I drew it before remembering in my fic he's not meant to wear one) I tried to mix the shows drawing style with my own so it look a little weird... Still I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter

* * *

"So," Kevin slurred as he entered Edd's house, "You gonna tell me wha' happened bedween you and the Kankers now, li'l Edd, Edd, teddy bear."

Edd frowned at the nickname but ignored it for the most part, Kevin was just drunk, "The Kankers seemed to think they could force the gay out of me with short skirts, bare mid-riffs and too much make-up."

"What?" Kevin asked incredulously before joking, "Don't they know you're meant to use a pant suit to make someone straight for you?"

Edd giggled, "Apparently they did not."

Kevin looked at Edd giggling and smirked, "Fuck, little teddy bear, don' do thad- if you keep doin' tha' I'm gonna go gay for you."

Edd stopped laughing unsure whether the red head was serious or not, as he started laughing, though, Edd decided it had just been a joke. He laughed along with Kevin before going into the kitchen to get bread; he offered it to Kevin in an attempt to sober him up a little bit. Kevin took it eagerly, apparently the party food hadn't filled him up much and he ate three pieces before finally slowing down a little, he looked up at Edd and gave him a weak smile.

"You know, for once I agree with Eddy- Kankers are bitches." He stated and Edd laughed.

"At this rate you and Eddy might actually become friends this summer- first you let him chat up those girls at the party and know you're agreeing with him on something."

"Ew. No." Kevin shot Edd down right away, "The only reason I left Eddy with those girls was because they didn't interest me. Plus he'd mentioned the Kankers and I was a little worried after, you know, I said I'd keep you close to avoid that kind of thing."

"Don't worry about it Kevin, I don't need you to protect me."

"Yeah…" Kevin murmured under his breath, "but I want to protect you."

Edd glanced up in surprise and saw Kevin staring awkwardly at the bread crusts in his hands, "K-Kevin… You are acting very affectionate tonight…" Kevin became even redder than he already had been from the alcohol he had consumed that night.

"Don't be such a dork, Geez." He muttered after a few moments, "I'm gonna shower."

"Alright, a cold shower might also help reduce the effect of alcohol on you."

Kevin grunted in response and made his way upstairs.

Kevin woke up with a head ache, his memory was a little fuzzy but he remembered certain things; dancing with Edd, the conversation with Edd- it was enough to make him shudder. He pulled himself groggily out of bed and went down stairs to see Edd had gotten up already and had set the table for breakfast. Kevin sat down and saw his side of the table also had a glass of water and some panadol resting there for him. He gratefully took both the pills and forced them down with water. Edd came out of the kitchen with two bowls of fruit salad and smiled at Kevin before returning to the kitchen to grab two plates with omelettes. He sat down across from Kevin and picked up his knife and fork cutting his omelette up in precise squares.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Edd asked Kevin, trying to be quiet as possible so as not to make Kevin's head hurt more.

"Fine." Kevin grunted, picking up his knife and fork- he dropped them the first and winced as they landed with a loud clang.

"Well I see you're back to your old self- you were acting fairly odd last night- obviously due to the alcohol you had consumed."

"Yeah… I know… I'm sorry about that."

Edd blinked rapidly in surprise, "So you remember, then?"

"For the most part."

"Well, then, hopefully you will remember not to drink alcohol again until you are the appropriate age."

"Whatever, dork."


	10. Chapter 10

New Chapter! The start moves pretty quickly and there's some real Kevedd stuff happening (finally)

* * *

The weekend came around and so did Sam, Nat was very interested in this shy new boy and came round every day- which both Joshua and Rave were annoyed about, though for different reasons. Whenever Nat would come to the door Joshua would drag Sam into the spare bedroom away from him. Nat treated this as a game and would sit outside the door singing to them for hours before Rave finally lost it and yelled at him to go home. Soon though Monday morning arrived and it was time for Sam to leave and Joshua too, saying he had to spend some time with his parents over summer break- Nat understood it was mostly because his house was a lot closer to Sam's house, though he kept it to himself. Despite Sam and Joshua leaving, though, Nat continued to visit Kevin's house, either chatting to Rose or bothering Rave. He seemed to be caught up with his new "toys" and for the most part left Kevin, living just across the street, alone.

Over the summer holidays Kevin tried to control the feelings that were trying to overwhelm him. He found himself thinking about Edd more and more and fantasizing about him. But he wouldn't let himself accept it. Imagine what his father might think, or the rest of his friends and he could already see Nat's smug little face if he were to tell him. Still it was difficult to hide his emotions, whenever Edd's attention was taken by something or someone else Kevin would pull at his hand and annoy him until he finally asked what Kevin wanted only to find he had nothing to say. Whenever he saw Edd laughing and chatting with someone about something Kevin couldn't relate to he was overwhelmed with the desire to grab Edd and wrap his arms around him as his jealousy took over. He managed to force this desire down though and keep Edd from becoming too suspicious that there was anything odd about Kevin recently. Until one Tuesday half way through the holidays.

Edd was watching a documentary and Kevin was sitting next to him playing on his phone, at least he had been. But eventually his phone had been forgotten, hanging from his hand as he watched Edd's reaction to the film he was watching. His eyes shined as he soaked up the new information and Kevin couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Edd and pulled him across the couch into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him and resting his chin on Edd's shoulder.

"K-Kevin? What are you doing?" Edd squeaked in shock.

"Shut up." Kevin murmured into Edd's shoulder blade, "Just let me do this, ok? Just let me hold you this once."

"Kevin…" Edd whispered, his thoughts running wild, _what could this mean… Does Kevin- no that's ridiculous… It's best not to get your hopes up._

Still Edd couldn't help but relax in Kevin's arms and turn his head to rest it on his shoulder. Kevin smirked wrapping his arms around him more tightly. At that moment he didn't care about anything else- only himself and his dork.

"Mine, mine, mine." He whispered, hiding his face in Edd's shirt.

"Y- Yours?" Edd stuttered his cheeks becoming red and his documentary completely forgotten as he sat in Kevin's arms.

"Mine." Kevin confirmed turning Edd's head so he was looking at him, "All mine."

Edd's eyes widened before softening slightly as he leaned forward touching his forehead to Kevin's, "mmm, ok," he murmured happily, "all yours."

That was all Kevin needed, he pulled the sock head further forward and kissed him, over and over across his face, murmuring the word "mine" between each kiss as he claimed the boy in his arms.

As Nat had come over practically every day throughout the holidays Rave wasn't surprised when he went down stairs on a Tuesday morning to find he'd already arrived.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little princess!" He sang as Rave entered the kitchen and Rave glared at him.

"Butt head."

Nat laughed at the insult, "Well I do love butts."

Rave shook his head and glanced around, finally realising that Rose was missing, "Where is Rose?"

"She went off somewhere." Nat replied nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"You're telling me she left you here alone with just me, asleep?"

"Well yeah." Nat answered unsure as to why it was a problem before he added cheerfully, "You're pretty cute when you're asleep- you don't have that constant frown!"

"You watched me sleep!" Rave screeched and Nat grinned.

"Yup, won't you lose that glower for once while you're awake? C'mon I wanna see you smile!"

"Maybe if you actually did something nice I would, shit head, instead of watching people fucking sleep!"

Nat thought about it for a while before nodding, "Ok- I'll take you out and be such a super gentleman you'll be sure to smile!"

"What?"

"Be ready by 2, I'll come by to pick you up!"

"I never even said yes!" Rave cried.

"Why not though…" Nat asked, "I'm just trying to do something nice for you like you said…"

Rave pouted and turned away from Nat, trying to hide his burning red cheeks, "Fine. 2 O'clock. You better not be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it princess." Nat replied before he ran out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry- this is a bit later than usual my mum told me I couldn't go on the computer all of yesterday and had to do something "productive" even though I actually do more productive things on the computer than when I'm not on it and just playing animal crossing instead. But here it is- this is the longest chapter yet for boarding school- hope you like it, it has more Nave in this one than Kevedd.

Nat- C2ndy2c1d

Rave- kirakurry

* * *

AT 2 O'clock exactly there was a knock upon the front door and Rave walked briskly towards it, wringing his hands in front of him as he attempted to calm himself. _It's just that idiot inviting you to some dumb ass place, calm the fuck down. _He opened the door to Nat, grinning stupidly. Rave blinked in surprise as he took him and his outfit in.

"Wait… Don't tell me you actually tried to dress nicely for once." Nat was wearing a short sleeved collared shirt with a vest and blacks pants along with a tie around his neck, "Where are we going then? If you are so "dressed up" it must be pretty special."

Nat frowned unsure whether his outfit was being complimented or insulted before grinning again and replying, "Nowhere special, just trying to impress you with my good looks and charm and make the little princess happy."

Rave rolled his eyes and followed Nat out of the house, locking it behind him as Rose had not come home yet. He himself wore a simple V-neck tee and jeans and Nat smirked as he looked him over.

"You're looking good though, princess."

"You look like a nerd… You look like Edd!" Rave laughed at the comparison, Nat and Edd were possibly the two most different people on earth yet Nat's outfit today were so similar to the clothes Edd could often be found wearing.

"Edd? Oh, that cutie pie? I can live with that!" Nat grinned, "Also I just got you to laugh! I've already succeeded once in making you happy!"

Rave frowned at him, "Just because I find your clothes amusing does not mean I am especially happy."

"Well… I guess… But we've barely even started yet. By the end of today you_ are_ going to have enjoyed yourself."

"Kevin…" Edd murmured still bundled in Kevin's arms as he continued to watch the rest of his documentary, "W-what… I just can't help but wonder… I-"

"Please," Kevin stopped him, "Let's not worry about any of those ridiculous questions like "what are we?" Because… For now the only thing I can really tell you is we're humans and my guess is you already knew that."

Edd sat unsure what to say, he was a little disappointed and as he continued to sit there turning Kevin's words over in his head his disappointment turned to annoyance and anger. "So, what? You're just going to interrupt my documentary start kissing me and claiming I am yours but you still don't have an answer after wards? Well you seemed to be clear on that when you were kissing me! I am yours! Isn't that what you said?"

Kevin stared in shock at Edd who was growing red in his rage, "W-well yes, that's what I said. But I really wasn't thinking straight…"

"You weren't thinking straight?" Edd glared down at Kevin as he untangled himself from the red head and stood up, "That whole time, you just weren't thinking straight? Ah, I get it now! Of course what kind of jock would kiss a nerd like me in their right mind?"

"W-whoa, I didn't say that! Calm down Double Dor- Uh, Double D." "Double Dork. Fuck." Edd muttered and Kevin was shocked at the curse, "Of fucking course. I'm just Double Dork- we were never friends, why did I think that might change in one summer? I'm just a god damn Dork, right? This is probably some sick prank because I _know _that wouldn't be beneath you."

Kevin's mouth was gaping open as he processed what Edd had said, _he swore… He actually swore and- wait… a prank? _"Edd you really don't think that's true do you? You don't really think I would… Edd?" In the time it had taken Kevin to come back from his trance Edd had gone, "God damn it, where did he go?"

The red head ran to the front door, pulling on his sneakers and tying them hastily before running outside. He looked left and right but still couldn't see Edd and set off in a random direction as fast as he could.

"What the hell is this?"

Nat grinned back at Rave who was staring at the café Nat had brought him to, "Do you like it, princess?"

"You said you only dressed to impress me, you said we weren't going anywhere fancy! This place seems pretty fancy- I can't go in wearing this! I don't even think I have enough money for a place like this."

Nat laughed and wrapped an arm around Rave's shoulder, only to have it pushed off, "It's cool, I got you covered on the money side of things and believe me you look fine. Like, damn girl, you fine."

"Was that you trying to flirt?" Rave quirked an eyebrow at him, "In any case I can't have you paying for me."

"Dude! I told you I'm trying to be a gentleman today- of course I'm going to pay for my little princess!"

"I'm not your anything- and stop calling me a princess." Rave responded glaring at Nat.

"Sure thing, princess, let's go in now."

Rave followed Nat to the door and they were immediately approached by one of the waiters, "Hello is it just the two of you today?"

"Uh, yeah… Actually," Nat replied ginning cockily, "I have a reservation under the name Goldberg."

"Oh of course, right this way."

Rave looked at Nat from the corner of his eyes as the waitress lead them to a table near the back. When she left he turned to him, "A fucking reservation why the hell did you even- more importantly, how? You only had a couple hours."

Nat shrugged nonchalantly, "I wanted to be a true gentleman."

"That doesn't really explain i-"

"Just accept it babe."

Rave scrunched his nose at the nick name, "babe?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Nat replied grinning smugly.

"N-no! I wasn't calling you that I was-"

"I know, I know- it was a joke calm down, princess." Nat smirked, winking at him.

Rave groaned, "I hate being called princess even more! I'm not at all like a princess."

"Maybe not to you but to me you are," Nat replied as he picked up the menu and sorted through it.

"How? How am I like a princess?" Rave muttered, unconvinced.

"Well, you're- I mean you're really…" Nat trailed off blushing furiously before shaking his head and grinning again, "Well I'm obviously prince charming so it makes sense that you're my princess."

"I already told you I'm not your anything- and that's the worst reason anyway." Rave muttered, not accepting it as he glowered at Nat from across the table.

"Just pick what you want to eat already, princess."

Half an hour later Rave and Nat were just finishing off their food and Nat paid the bill before the two of them left. As they walked along the foot path Nat turned to walk backwards, facing Rave.

"So tell me, princess, got any deep dark secrets?" He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why would I tell _you _even if I did have any?"

Nat paused before he replied happily, "Because maybe getting it off your chest will make you happier."

"Why do you care so much about me 'being happy.'" Rave stopped walking and noticing this so did Nat.

"Because you deserve to be happy."

Rave was shocked at how sincere Nat looked and he could feel his cheeks becoming red. Still he hid this, looking down as he began walking again and replied, "Whatever idiot."

Nat laughed running after Rave and sliding his hand into the other boys. Rave was just as shocked as Nat when he didn't move to pull away, instead a smile creeping onto his face as he curled his fingers around Nat's hand.

"You smiled! I did it! I made you smile; you're happy, right?"

Rave shook his head laughing softly, "sure, I'm happy, Nat."

Nat cheered letting go of Rave's hand only to swoop the boy up in his arms and swing him around in the air. He returned him to the ground but still didn't let go of him hugging him tightly until Rave cleared his throat loudly and indicated his desire to leave. Nat grinned more than ever, looping his arm around Rave's shoulder as they walked.


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter! I hope you like it, it's a bit short but I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter so... yeah! Anyway today, saturday and sunday I'll be at Avcon so writing will be put on hold while that's happening. But enjoy!

* * *

Kevin found Edd sitting by the creek, his back turned towards him. He turned at the sound of Kevin's approach and, upon seeing him, attempted to run but was stopped by Kevin who grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Edd! I wasn't thinking straight!" Kevin cried out and Edd whirled around to face him.

"You already said that! You already said you apparently 'weren't thinking straight!'" He snapped harshly.

"No. No! I mean I wasn't thinking straight when I said I wasn't thinking straight… I mean I- ugh. I don't know! I'm not good with words." Kevin muttered bowing his head as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry… I just- I'm afraid if it became something I would mess up… You know more than I did back there… Or what would happen if people knew I was into guys… I didn't even know that for Christ's sake! Anyway… I'm sorry… Really."

Edd was taken aback but after a moment sighed, "No… It's fine. I may have acted a bit irrationally."

"Yeah, no kidding. You just ran out of the house before I could even begin to understand what you said."

Edd glared at him, "Ok, let's not blame this on me- you _were_ an idiot."

"Alright, alright!" Kevin laughed playfully, "We're both idiots then."

Edd pouted- though it didn't hide his smile- as he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I am no idiot!"

Kevin grinned, "oh, is this our first fight as a couple then?"

Edd blinked in surprise and couldn't help his smile as he asked quietly, "So we are a couple, then?"

Kevin blushed realising what he had said before murmuring, "If… If you want to be."

Edd took Kevin's hand in his own and whispered his reply, "I- I do… Want to…"

Kevin smirked, immediately back to be his usual cocky self, "Let's go home already dork."

Kevin sat in the lounge watching T.V. He could hear Edd making lunch in the kitchen and grinned to himself. He was really happy it hadn't taken much for the sockhead to forgive him. Kevin could admit he wasn't very intelligent, especially when it came to emotions and he would have had no idea what to do had Edd not accepted his apology so easily. But now he was bored and wanted Edd to stop making lunch and hang out with him.

"Double Dork!"

"What is it… shovel chin?" Edd called from the kitchen and Kevin did a double take.

"Wai- what did you call me? Shovel chin? What the hell?" Kevin jumped from the couch and went into the kitchen, "dude, I hate being called shovel chin."

Edd turned to face him, "Maybe I hate being called dork." He said seriously before winking and turning back to the stove.

"Huh? Oh, sorry- wait did you just wink at me?"

"I might have."

"Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?" Kevin groaned, so confused with this sudden attitude change in Edd.

"The best thing that will ever happen to you." Edd replied laughing to himself, "Now, lunch is almost ready- care to set the table?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

"You said you didn't want to be called dork any longer, right?" Kevin answered, grinning mischievously.

"Well, yes, but is it really so difficult for you to use my actual name?" Edd asked as he turned the stove off.

"No, but it's more fun this way." Kevin opened the cutlery drawer taking out two sets of knives and forks before going to grab glasses.

"Well, if you are planning on using nicknames I was quite partial to the one you gave me when you were drunk," Edd joked and Kevin froze, "What was it again little Edd, Edd, teddy bear, right?"

Kevin laughed uncomfortably, "OK… Let's not talk about that again…" he muttered and, when Edd looked at him expectantly, blushed violently and added, "Teddy bear…"

Edd grinned moving forward to peck Kevin lightly on the cheek and laughing said, "Don't you dare call me that with people around, ok? In public just stick to Edd."

"Obviously." Kevin muttered before leaving to set the table.

That night it was Kevin's turn to sleep in the bed and Edd's turn on the trundle bed. As Kevin watched Edd get ready for bed and lie down on his trundle bed he decided to make a suggestion.

"You know… It's be a lot more comfortable on the bed and I don't mind sharing…" He trailed off waiting for Edd's reply.

"Kevin, go to sleep- I am not going to join you in bed."

"C'mon! I'm not gonna do anything; I just wanna cuddle!"

"Kevin you're overtired and not in the right frame of mind- go to bed."

Kevin pouted and muttered, "Fine, dor- I mean Edd."

"Good night, kevin."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight… Teddy bear."

Edd smirked as he closed his eyes, overjoyed with how his day had turned out. In just one day his and Kevin's relationship and taken so many twist and turns before suddenly spiking into what it was now, a couple. He and Kevin were really dating, it was almost too good to be true- like something out of a dream, especially considering how easily the two interacted with each other. There was none of the awkwardness Edd had imagined there might be if he ever began dating someone. He couldn't help but grin as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter- so much for being able to post chapters more frequently. Still this chapter is longer than usual so hopefully it makes up for that. Anyway enjoy and thank you to all the people who have sent in reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

Edd woke early the next morning and went down stairs. He had made plans to meet up with Ed and Eddy that day and he quickly prepared himself, humming to himself as he walked around the house. Kevin still had not woken up when Edd was about to leave the house so he quickly grabbed a yellow posted note. It felt odd for him to be the one leaving a note as he departed when in the past it had always been him finding the notes left behind by his parents.

Finishing writing it out, he left it on the counter and quickly made his way out of the house and down the street to Eddy's home. Edd knocked upon the door sharply three times before waiting for Eddy to come and open the door. When he had, Edd saw Ed had already arrived and he greeted both of his friends cheerfully.

"Sockhead!" Eddy cried enthusiastically, "You came."

"I did say that I would."

"Yeah, yeah, but we haven't really hung out that much this summer."

Edd frowned, "I apologise Eddy. I suppose I have been rather busy this summer as my school friends decided to come over for the holidays…"

"Ok, we get it- you made a whole bunch of new friends! Now let's forget about them and have some fun." Eddy said and walked to his room.

Edd and Ed followed behind him, Edd deciding to change the subject, "So what are we doing today anyway?"

"A movie marathon!" Ed cried joyously, pulling a large amount of zombie movies from his bag.

Kevin woke up at noon to find the house empty and the note Edd had left for him. "Dear _Kevin, I am catching up with Ed and Eddy today and won't be getting back until late this afternoon, Love Edd." _Kevin felt his cheeks heat up at the end of the note 'Love _Edd?' Damn it dork, you're too cute._

He was a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to spend time with Edd but decided to visit Nazz instead- he needed to tell her about the recent development in his and Edd's relationship anyway.

When he arrived at Nazz's house Rolf was the one to open the door and greeted him enthusiastically, "Ah, Casanova Kevin has decided to join us. It is a very pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Kev." Nazz grinned when she saw him, "What's up? I thought it would just be Rolf and I today."

"Hey guys." Kevin replied walking into the house, the three of them went into the living room where Nazz and Rolf had been watching a movie.

Kevin joined them on the couch where they had a pile of snacks ranging from skittles to popcorn.

"Sorry, Kevin," Nazz said as she pressed play, "We're not restarting it so it might not make much sense."

"It's cool."

The three of them watched the movie for about ten minutes before Nazz suggested getting some drinks. Kevin offered to help and followed her into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed three cans of soda from the fridge and passed one to Kevin.

Before she could go back to the living room Kevin stopped her, "Actually there's something I need to talk to you about…"

Nazz turned to him and smiled warmly, "shoot."

"I- I… Yesterday I kissed Double D…"

Nazz froze, her smile faltering before she quickly regained her composure, "S-so you're gay?"

"I- no. I mean… I like girls too… So I guess I'm bi? I mean back in middle school I liked you for a while."

"What? Really?" Nazz asked incredulously, _He _used _to like me? What did I do- or not do- to lose that… Uh, concentrate Nazz- that's not the problem at hand. Right now you have to be a nice accepting… friend for Kevin. _"Ah… Ok… So your bi and you kissed Double D… Then what?"

"He…" Kevin grinned, "He kissed me back… we're… We're dating… So you're cool with me being… bi, though?"

"Dude, why would I even care? You're my best bud- just because you like guys as well as girls isn't going to change that." Nazz replied, "But anyway congrats on your new boyfriend, I guess. Are you planning on telling anyone else?"

"I dunno. We didn't really discuss it yesterday and he left this morning to hang out with the other Eds before I woke up."

"Well knowing how close they are he'll probably tell them before the day's over."

"Shit. I didn't think of that." Kevin started to panic, "Nazz what do I do? Eddy won't be able to keep his trap shut. Everyone will know. They'll know that I'm… That I'm-"

"Chill, dude- you saw how cool everyone was with Double D. I mean the Kankers were pissed but that's another story. Other than them Sarah was the only one who was even slightly upset but that's because she's had one of those little girl crushes on him for years."

"Yeah, I know… But that was Double D…"

"I get it, I get it. You're the big jock who could never like dick, right? No one's going to care, Kev, we grew up with each other- no one in the cul-de-sac will abandon you because you're bisexual. But you know- I suggest you tell Rolf and Nat, at least, before they hear it from someone else."

Nazz as always was the voice of reason and Kevin couldn't help but feel calmer after talking to her, "Yeah your right Nazz."

"Of course I'm right," Nazz replied grinning cockily, "Now go give Rolf his drink I'm gonna see if I can rally together anymore snacks."

Kevin left and Nazz leant back against the kitchen counter, _Kevin and Double D, huh? Oh well, maybe now you'll be able to move on… get over your feelings for him. C'mon Nazz, keep it together. _But Nazz couldn't help the few tears that rolled down her cheek before she hastily wiped them away and went to look in her pantry.

In between their 3rd and 4th movie Edd decided to speak up, "Hey guys…"

"What is it, sock head?"

"You accepted my sexuality very well so I'm really thankful to both of you…"

"No problem-o, Double D!" Ed replied cheerfully.

Edd smiled at Ed and continued, "But what would you say if I were to have a… significant other?"

"I'd ask when are we gonna meet this chump." Eddy answered quickly and Edd beamed at him.

"Oh, well you already have, actually. Kevin-"

"Kevin! Kevin? You're dating Kevin?" Eddy interrupted jumping from his sofa and whirling around to face Edd.

"I- uh yes… I am..." Edd murmured before rushing to add, "He's really very nice if you just tried to get along with him I'm sure you two would be great friends!"

Eddy rubbed his forehead wearily before deciding to stay calm about this- he'd been an ass to go along with Lee's plan even for a moment; he should stay calm about this, "Ok, ok, sock head, it's your social life- you can date who you want. As long as you still hang out with us and don't bring shovel chin along."

"Of course, Eddy!" Edd cried standing up to hug Eddy.

"Group hug!" Ed cried wrapping his arms round both of his friends and laughing.

"Oi, Lumpy! Get off!"


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter thing! Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d Rave belongs to kirakurry and Rose belongs to me. Ok enjoy! Oh! And review!

It was the day after he had visited Nazz and Rolf that Kevin decided he would tell Nat of his and Edd's relationship as Nazz had instructed. He had already told Rolf and he had been very welcoming, happy in fact that Kevin had made such a wise decision, deeming "the smart Ed boy" to be worthy. Still he wasn't sure he could handle Nat on his own and planned to bring Edd with him. After dialling up Nat's mobile he discovered Nat was, in fact, just across the street at Kevin's own house- something he found amusing.

He and Edd made their way over and were greeted by an energetic Nat, Rose and Rave- who looked like he'd just been dragged out of bed.

"Edd, Kevin!" Rose cried happily, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We're dating." Kevin responded flatly, not wanting to bother waiting for the right time and preferring to just get it out in the open.

Rose and Nat both squealed like 6 year olds and grabbed them, yelling and questioning them, "So you really couldn't resist his ass? Ah, I told you." "Oh my god, this is so cute I can't handle it! It really was worthwhile staying here for summer!" "How far have you gotte- ow!" "How did it happen?"

Nat rubbed the side of his head after being hit by Kevin and turned to Edd, who was about to answer Rose's question, "W-well… a lot of stuff happened… But we were watching a documentary and Kevin blurted-"

Edd stopped talking as Kevin grabbed his cheeks making it impossible to speak coherently, "They don't need to hear that."

"Aw, but we want to!" Nat whined but Rose put up her hand.

"No, no it's fine if you want to keep your affairs private- anyway I'll leave you four love birds alone, shall I?"

Rave who had been watching from behind raised an eyebrow, "four?"

Rose just smirked as she left the room. At her words, though, Nat seemed to get an idea, "Oh! Let's go on a double date, hey Double D! Let's go on a Double D date!"

"A double date?" Rave asked, "Wait… We're not dating!"

Nat ignored his comment, "C'mon, I wanna see how you act with each other! Let's go! Rave get dressed."

Rave protested weakly but Nat wasn't hearing any of it, pushing Rave towards his temporary room.

Kevin looked up at the restaurant they were standing in front of and raised his eyebrows at Edd, "How's this for a first date?"

"Oh, my, it looks very expensive…"

Nat grinned, "don't worry, doll, it's on me- my dad's good friends with the owner."

Rave glared at him, though the sun glasses he wore hid it and he muttered, "What are you? Just yesterday we got a reservation at that fancy ass café and today-"

"I thought you said you two weren't dating…" Edd murmured cocking his head and Rave's face twisted in horror.

"W-we're not! He just forced me to go out with him yesterday, much like he is today."

Edd looked between the two before smiling softly, "Ok, Rave. Whatever you say." As the four of them entered the restaurant, though, Edd leaned towards him and whispered, "Don't leave him hanging to long though. He might get tired of waiting."

Rave turned away, "as if I care."

Edd rolled his eyes, smirking and quickened his pace to catch up with Kevin as they were lead to a table. They sat down at a rectangular four seater table, Edd and Kevin on one side, Nat and Rave on the other.

"Hey princess," Nat murmured, "We're inside now, take off your sunglasses- it is dark enough as it is in here."

Rave glared at him, slowly removing his glasses and revealing large bags under his eyes. He ignored Nat's snickers and picked up the menu, looking over it briefly before pointing out what he wanted without a word.

"Sure thing, princess."

Rave simply ignored him and across the table Kevin and Edd exchanged glances.

Their "double date" was fairly uninteresting; Nat would get overly excited at anything Kevin and Edd did and Rave spent most of the meal looking bored and tired. Eventually the meal was over and they left, returning to the cul-de-sac where they said their goodbyes and went into adjacent houses.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd once they were inside and murmured in his ear, "that was a little fun at least."

Edd smiled warmly, "Yes, though Nat was a bit overwhelming."

Kevin laughed, "Yeah, but that's just Nat."

"Now, Kevin… I believe I never actually finished my documentary; do you mind if we do so now?"

"Of course." Kevin grinned following after Edd. The two sat bundled on the couch with each other watching the documentary on some of the more unknown sea creatures. But the ending once again eluded him as before it finished he had fallen sleep in Kevin's arms, the warmth of the other boy soothing him and making him sleepy. Kevin smiled down at him nuzzling his hair. As he did so he caught sight of Edd's scar and realised he still had no idea how the boy had acquired such a thing. After staring at it for a while he sighed into Edd's hair. _I'll leave it be for now. I can wait a little longer and he's probably not comfortable talking about it._


	15. Chapter 15

Super dooper sorry thischapter is really rushed and I won't be able to post another chapter of Dirt and Soap this week because I'm going on a school trip to the snow. Enjoy anyway! Rave belongs to kirakurry.

* * *

News in the cul-de-sac travelled fast and it was only a couple of days before everyone knew of Kevin and Edd's relationship. Unfortunately, that included the Kankers.

"Oh dear…" Edd murmured, his eyes flickering between Kevin's and his own houses, "Really now, isn't it a bit immature?"

"Yeah, you bet it fucking is- when I get my hands on those little shi-" Kevin started but Edd cut him off before he could finish.

"Kevin, let's avoid any violence or direct confrontations shall we?" Kevin merely grunted in response as Edd went on, "now let's clean up this mess."

The Kankers in all their ingenuity and originality had both egged and covered in toilet paper both the boy's houses and it took the majority of the day for Kevin and Edd to clean it all (with the help of quite a few of the cul-de-sac kids who came out to see them working and had offered to help, Rave and Rose also worked on Kevin's house.) As they worked the kids caught up with one another.

"So, you two are dating now, huh?" Sarah murmured looking slightly annoyed, beside her Jimmy also looked put out though Kevin was unsure whether it was due to their arduous task or another reason.

"Yes, we are- it's the reason for this mess in fact." Edd replied not noticing Sarah and Jimmy's expressions.

"How long do you think that will last?" Jimmy piped up before clapping a hand over his mouth, "Ah, I- I'm sorry I didn't mean- I just… Ah! Edd you'll be going back to boarding school so what are you two going to do then… Y-yeah, that's what I meant."

_Ah, so it wasn't just having to clean that was bugging the two of them_, Kevin thought, _Sarah and maybe even Jimmy if you think about it have a little case of jealousy._

But unfortunately Jimmy did have a point and Edd paused in his cleaning, "I hadn't thought of that… Well, I suppose I can come back for weekends I never have before except for special occasions but I could always start."

Kevin smirked at Jimmy, "Yeah, that's true you could come back especially to visit me." He laughed winking at Edd and Eddy from further along the front of the house groaned.

"Ah, gross- don't go all mushy!" Eddy cried loudly, "Oh, and sock head- you won't come back on weekends for me and Ed but you will for shovel chin?"

"Now, Eddy- you know that's not true- the times I have come back for the weekend have been for you and Ed, I just couldn't make it down every weekend."

"I know, I know! Calm down, sock head." Edd was about to reply when yelling from across the road made him pause.

Ed, who was supposed to be cleaning Kevin's house was attempting to use the many dangling stretches of toilet paper to climb up to the roof, much to Johnny and Rolf's dismay, "dim-wit Ed-boy! Get down from there. It is not safe- not even my great nana could accomplish such a feat!"

"Ed, what are you doing? Plank thinks this is a bad idea!"

"Oh, dear lord…" Edd murmured as he and Eddy rushed to the other side of the road.

"Lumpy, get down! If you don't you'll be even lumpier."

Ed turned to them both laughing gleefully. As he did so the toilet paper he was holding tore and the others watched in horror as he fell. He landed on his back side and laughed again looking at his friends faces. He seemed as though he was unharmed and as he staggered to his feet everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Ed! That was very dangerous!" Edd cried rushing forward to Ed, "Don't do that again!"

Ed grinned goofily, hugging Edd and then reaching out to pull Eddy in as well, both of them unwilling receivers of the hug. Despite Edd and Eddy's attempts to escape, though, Ed refused to let them go for quite a while. When he finally did Eddy pushed away growling in annoyance.

"Ok, ok." Edd smiled, "Let's get back to cleaning, alright?"

Once the two houses had been cleaned Kevin and Edd bid their friends good bye and thanked them profusely before going back into Edd's house- it was not how either of them would have liked to spend the day but it had been surprisingly enjoyable working and chatting with the other kids from the cul-de-sac.

Once inside Kevin grabbed Edd and pulled him onto the couch, turning on the T.V. as he hugged the sock head. Edd looked back at him in amusement.

"You're much more clingy than I thought you to be." He murmured softly.

"Oh, what? So you don't like my hugs, hey?" Kevin pretended to get upset, "Well, then maybe I won't hug you anymore!"

"Now, Kevin," Edd joked, "you know I wouldn't be able to live without your hugs."

Kevin grinned, "dork."

Edd leaned back in Kevin's arms and smirked, "But, you know I really hope this is the only prank the Kankers pull on us- it wouldn't be good if they decided to do it for the whole summer."

"If they do try another one I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget anytime soon." Kevin growled and Edd grinned.

"Oh, how cliché."


	16. Chapter 16

Look who's fiiiiinaaaallly updated! hahaha anyway enjoy... I'm not really good at these introductions so lets just get right into the story time. (Also sorry about the end it a bit nyeh.)

* * *

"The pool?" Edd asked interestedly.

"Yeah…" Eddy replied before adding, "That is if you're not too busy with your boyfriend."

"No, I'm not… In fact I think he mentioned going somewhere with Nazz and Rolf tomorrow as well."

"Awesome." Eddy stated, "Well Ed and I will meet you at your house at 10:30, ok?"

"Of course! I look forward to it."

_That's what he said at least… _Edd was sitting in the front room of his house, constantly looking through his blinds nervously to see his still empty front yard, _It's ten forty-seven already…_

He could always leave the house and make his way to Eddy's house to check on him but there was a small possibility they might somehow manage to pass each other on the street without noticing one another and Edd was not ready to take that chance. As such he stayed standing in his front room impatiently waiting and looking through the window every ten seconds. Finally after what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes he saw his two best friends enter his yard. Edd practically flung open the door and leaped out to join his friends. Eddy raised an eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes as Edd scolded him on being late.

"Alright, sockhead let's go already."

When the three friends arrived at the pool Edd was glad to see Eddy had ditched his too-tight budgie smugglers for some better fit board shorts. Ed too had board shorts though being as tall as he was finding a pair that fit both his waist width and his height was difficult and he had to wear a belt in the water. Edd himself wore both board shorts and a blue rashie t-shirt.

The pool was still fairly empty as it was so early but soon more and more people came to escape the summer heat. Edd was a little uncomfortable with how many people were crowded together in one pool and got out to go to the kiosk and get an ice cream. Once he had brought one he went and sat over on the grassy slope to the side of the pool so he could eat it.

Suddenly something hard hit his back knocking his ice cream out of his hand. It fell to the ground and after it came an older boy who seemed to have tripped over Edd. He landed on the ice cream before jumping up of the icy treat and glaring at Edd.

"Oi, dick wad- what are you doing sitting in the way of everyone?" He growled but before Edd could apologise another voice cut through the air.

"You're the idiot who wasn't looking where he was going." Eddy stood behind the boy his arms crossed, next to him Ed was frowning softly.

The boy glared at them both before turning to a group of boys, all around 17 years old by the looks of things and presumably his friends who were sitting in the shade, "hey guys I need your help teaching these fuckwits a lesson."

"Oh dear…" Edd murmured flash backs of being dragged out behind buildings and beaten up coming back to him.

"Edd! What happened to you?" Kevin cried, rushing over to him.

Edd waved him away, "I'm fine… There were just some… guys at the pool."

"You have a black eye and your nose is bleeding- you're not alright!" Kevin frowned before dragging Edd to his table and sitting him down. He then grabbed a tissue and held it to Edd's nose cleaning the blood up.

"Jesus…" Kevin muttered, "This is the second time you've been beaten up this summer."

Edd smiled softly leaning forward so his forehead rested on Kevin's shoulder, "it's ok I'm used to it…"

Kevin bit his lip at Edd's comment, in the past he had once been the one that sent Edd home with bruises, "E-Edd… How did you manage to forgive me for always hurting and insulting you?"

Edd turned his head to look at him and murmured, "I'm not really the type of person who holds grudges. Plus you only ever did hurt Ed, Eddy and I when we were doing something bad like trying to scam the entire neighbourhood." He chuckled quietly, "Those plans were always ridiculous."

"Nah, some of them weren't that bad- and you were one hell of an inventor. Your contraptions were crazy."

Edd grinned at him, kissing his cheek lightly, "I'm going to go shower- see you in a bit." He said before going upstairs. Kevin watched him go before sighing quietly, it was times like these he really felt useless. Even if he were to go on some wild hunt for the boys who hit Edd and in a moment of rage do unto them seven fold of what had been done to Edd that wouldn't really make anything better. He understood that he could hurt those guys as much as he wanted, it still wouldn't undo Edd's injuries or make Kevin feel any more useful. Yes, Kevin could be aggressive a lot of the time but in reality he knew it didn't help anything.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alrighty then- today we're doing something together. How's the beach sound to you?"

Edd looked up at Kevin, "The beach? Right after I went to the pool yesterday?"

Hey guys knew chapter... Get ready for a whole bunch of cheesy fluff... really really cheesy.

* * *

"It's summer- what do you expect?" Kevin said and Edd smiled.

"I suppose you're right, ok then- I'll go get ready."

"Awesome I'll get ready too!" Kevin said running out of the room in a hurry.

Edd laughed at how ridiculous the redhead looked as he scuttled off before getting up off the couch to prepare himself for the beach. Hopefully it wouldn't go as terribly as his trip to the pool had gone. When the two were ready they left the house and arrived at the beach at noon.

Kevin and Edd changed and Edd tried to avoid staring at Kevin's uncovered torso as he was only wearing board shorts and no top. Unfortunately though Kevin noticed and winked at him.

"Like what you see?" he teased and Edd hit him lightly on the shoulder as the two walked down to the water.

"Hey, Kevin?" A voice called and the two turned to see a couple of boys heading towards them the larger one indicated to Edd and asked, "Who's this?"

"Hey guys… This is Edd, he's lived on my street since forever- we're friends." Kevin replied, wincing slightly at the word 'friends.'

"He looks like a nerd…" The other boy stated bluntly.

"What? No. He's cool." Kevin assured them.

The boy looked doubtful but shrugged, "If you say so, Kev. Well, we will get going now," he said pointedly looking at Edd before turning away, "bye dude."

"Well, it certainly seems as though I'm a bit of a "cool kid" repellent," Edd joked, "Should I assume those are friends from school?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered, "Sorry I said you were just a friend by the way…"

Edd smiled, shaking his head slightly, "No, no, it's fine- the important people know. You don't need to tell the whole world after all."

"You're the best!" Kevin beamed, wading through the shallow water.

"Oh, I know, Kevin." Edd smirked and Kevin playfully splashed him with water.

A water fight followed as the two laughed with one another, playing in the water until they decided to get lunch.

Kevin was about to bring out his wallet when Edd stopped him with his hand, "No, Kevin- this time I shall pay for us both."

"Eh, are you sure?" Kevin asked and Edd smiled and nodded.

They ate lunch at a small café on the beach front, looking over at the sea as they chatted amiably with one another.

"This has been very nice!" Edd murmured, "I mean besides running into your friends… No offense to them- I'm sure they are lovely people they just came off as a little… unthinking."

Kevin grinned, "Yeah I get that, they are dick heads- alright when you get to know them… But still, dick heads."

"Well, it's good we can both agree on that."

"Woah- you're not even going to reprimand me for saying 'dickhead?' Who are you and what have you done with Double D?"

Edd laughed, "If you know you did something wrong there's no point in me telling you, you're not going to change anyway."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kevin grinned at him, leaning back in his chair.

Edd was ready to respond when he noticed a group of girls eyeing them, well eyeing Kevin to be more accurate. Kevin followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow at them, of course they all attempted to hide the fact they'd been staring before Kevin yelled out in a ridiculous voice.

"Wha' ya looking at mah boy for, then?" Edd looked at him in horror as did the group of girls before they hurriedly left the area.

"Kevin!" Edd whined.

"What? It's rude to stare you know."

Edd sighed grumbling to himself, "they weren't even looking at me."

"It makes no difference- we're both taken." Kevin replied, grinning at Edd. Edd smiled at him.

"Would you like to go out into the water again?"

The sun was low in the sky when the boys finally tired and lay down on the sandy slope near the water. Edd tucked his legs up under his chin and looked out to sea, the sun cast an orange glow on the clouds closest to it.

"If we stay a little longer we'll be able to watch the sun go down…" he whispered and Kevin smiled at him, leaning back on his elbows.

"Wowee, aren't you a hopeless romantic."

Edd rolled his eyes, laughing softly- most people had gone home by this point and only a few stragglers remained on the beach. Edd gave a sigh looking at the horizon in awe, "I really love the sea. It's so beautiful."

Kevin shrugged, "What's the point when I can just stare into your eyes all day."

Edd grinned turning to him, "and you call me a hopeless romantic."

"I never said I wasn't as well…" Kevin pointed out, when Edd continued looking at him, smiling, Kevin added, "H-hey, what about your beautiful sunset, you're missing it, you know…"

Edd leaned over planting a kiss on Kevin's cheek before turning back to the sunset, "It really is beautiful."

"Yet I bet all you're doing is running through scientific facts on how each colour appears."

"Don't be stupid- I'm not just an unfeeling robot used to list off facts- I can enjoy things simply without having to know everything about it." He smirked, his eyes still watching the sunset carefully, "Like you… I don't know or understand everything about you but I don't really care, I don't need to think about all the chemical reactions and why exactly it is that my heart beats faster and my hands start to sweat, because it doesn't matter."

"So what does matter then?"

"You do." Edd murmured and Kevin grinned cockily but his grin faded as Edd continued, "Ed and Eddy do, my parents do, everyone from the cul-de-sac and just the things that actually make you feel things not just some useless quadratic equation… A sunset means so much more than an algebraic equation."

"Then why do you always worry about your grades?"

"Because if I do manage to get good grades and do well now I'll be able to do something that matters later. Plus sometimes when I get good grades and my parents are proud I get proud of myself as well… And that matters too."

"But I matter most, right?" Kevin asked and Edd laughed tearing his eyes away from the sunset to look at him.

"Of course you do Kevin," He chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

hey new chapter! I had a "writer's block" (though I've heard they don't actually exist) and while I knew what to write I didn't know how to write it. but I hope you guys enjoy anyway Rave belongs to kirakurry or eyugho Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d and rose belongs to me.

* * *

Edd sighed looking down at his packed bags, tomorrow he would be going back to boarding school. Rose and Rave had gone back home a few days ago themselves to get ready for the new school year, Rose saying she would just have to suck it up and deal with her parents. Edd, unfortunately, still hadn't seen his parents at all during the summer- he couldn't complain, though, he had had an extraordinary summer. Now he was just sad he had to leave.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he went down to find Kevin on the other side- since Rose and Rave had left he had returned to his own house. Edd let him in with a warm smile.

"Hey, you finished packing?" Kevin asked grinning.

Edd took a moment before answering; busy noticing Kevin was obviously trying to hide something behind his back, "Yes, I have indeed."

"Well…" Kevin began, smirking as he side stepped around Edd, "I figured we could go get dinner together- seeing as it's your last night in town and all."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Kevin!" Edd replied ecstatically, "let me just get my shoes on."

"Alright! While you're doing that may I use the bathroom?"

Edd nodded before going to the shoe cupboard in the front room. He retrieved his shoes and put them on before patiently waiting for Kevin to return. He came down the stairs a moment later and Edd frowned."I didn't hear the toilet flush…"

"What?" Kevin asked before giving a small laugh, "W-well I did."

Kevin had his hands on his hips and Edd's frown deepened, he was sure Kevin had been holding something behind his back before- so where was it now? Edd moved past Kevin and ran lightly up the stairs.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're going to check." Kevin called, leaning lazily against the wall.

Edd entered the bathroom and after a brief look found nothing. He began to walk back before he noticed something odd. The door connecting his room to the hallway was open when he was certain he had closed it. Edd entered and turned on the lights, when he did he couldn't help but notice something felt off. It took him a moment to realise what it was, a small bulge in his suitcase that hadn't been there before. He opened it and found a small gift box and card was placed inside.

Edd came down the stairs holding the gift and raising an eyebrow at Kevin who noticed it in his hand and turned red, sheepishly smiling.

"What is this and why were you so intent on me not seeing it?"

Kevin looked down scratching the back of his neck, "I dunno, it's embarrassing…"

Edd smiled at him, hopping forward to kiss him on the cheek, "it's cute."

He put the box on the counter and continued, "When we return from dinner I'll open it."

The two enjoyed dinner at a small restaurant, though Kevin tried to pay for both of them, Edd insisted on paying for his own share. When they arrived back at Edd's he opened the card Kevin had given to him and read it aloud- to Kevin's dismay.

"OK… "To Edd, I'm going to miss you so bad this year and if you don't come back every weekend I, well ok I don't know what I'll do but just make sure you come back as much as possible. From Kevin" thank you, Kevin, and you don't have to worry about me not coming back."

"Shut up and open the present already- let's get this over with." Kevin muttered and Edd smiled sweetly at him as he picked up the gift box.

Edd opened it to reveal a miniature cactus; carefully he lifted it up looking like a child on Christmas day.

"Well…" Kevin began to explain, "You really like that Jim or whatever but he's a bit battered I mean after Ed bit him and everything, plus he's a little too big to take with you to boarding school… So I just figured-"

"Thank you, Kevin! She's lovely."

"She?" Kevin frowned, scratching his nose.

"Of course, don't you think it looks like a she? Hmm… I think I shall name her Genevieve."

"Whatever, dork. Well- I should probably go now." Kevin murmured walking to the door but Edd stopped him, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Will you see me off in the morning?" he murmured, still leaning in close to Kevin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Edd grinned kissing Kevin again before holding the door open for him, "See you tomorrow then."

"See you… Teddy bear." Kevin winked as he went through the door.

Edd left the house at quarter to nine and was greeted by all the cul-de-sac kids- including Nat. He hugged everyone, lingering a moment with Kevin before he was pulled away by Nat who picked Edd up and span him around. Edd laughed, picking up his suit case and Genevieve and bidding his friends farewell.

He caught the bus and held Genevieve in his hand the entire ride, getting off when he arrived at his stop. The first thing he did when he arrived was to go to his dorm, Rave hadn't arrived yet and Edd quickly put away his things, putting Genevieve on the window sill before leaving to collect his class list and see if anyone else he knew had arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

New chapter- this one is really late and it's because I've been really sick I actually ended up writing this in bed... but it's also the longest chapter! so enjoy

* * *

Edd smiled as he made his way to the introductory assembly. It was a new year and while he missed everyone for the cul-de-sac he was excited and ready to learn more. He sat through the assembly in silence listening as the principal droned on. When the assembly was over he went to all his classes, as today was the first day it was mainly spent with the teacher's explaining their course for the year and learning the students names and how much they already knew about the subject.

Eventually lunch came around and Edd sat with all the friends he'd made last year when he first started boarding school. All Rose wanted to talk about was her time at Peach Creek, all Edd's friends and, of course, Kevin- to Edd's embarrassment. All his friends were eager to learn more about Kevin and his relationship with Edd, asking some particularly embarrassing questions such as "how far did you get" and "does he have any weird kinks?" Edd's face became a darker shade of red with each question as he spluttered and stuttered, trying to answer.

By the end of the week it seemed everyone in the school knew about Edd's new boyfriend- which wasn't good for him as quite a few students at his school were less than accepting. It was Thursday afternoon when it first happened, someone's hip colliding with his and as he bent to retrieve the books he'd dropped in surprise the person who had knocked him over bent down next to him.

"Heard you got a boyfriend, nerd. Guess you really are a fuckin' faggot."

On Friday it became even worse, people were knocking him into lockers, insulting him and on one occasion grabbing his left buttock and saying, "you like that, don't you, fag?"

He didn't like it at all. When classes ended he rushed to his dorm and collapsed on his bed. For the first time he thought _thank god it's the weekend. _He lifted his head when he heard rustling noises and found Rave running about packing his bags for the weekend.

"Rave, are you going back for the weekend as well? I guess your friends from the orphanage missed you during the summer."

Rave merely grunted in response and Edd smiled wearily as he sat up and looked at the time. He was leaving in an hour, his bags were already packed he just needed to get himself ready.

Kevin's week had been fairly miserable. Everyone in the cul-de-sac knew better than to tell anyone at school about Kevin dating Edd and he therefore didn't have to worry about any idiots picking on him. But Kevin decided he should tell his parents. His mother had been shocked but did her best to be understanding. She talked about what a "fine young man" Edd was and how Kevin had chosen well. His father on the other hand was royally pissed. He would not accept it, no matter what Kevin and his mother said or did.

Even without the trouble at home school just annoyed him, every time someone would insult another person for being "gay" or a "fag" he just sat there grimly, not laughing and remembering not only that there was a time he would have been in hysterics but that there was a time he would have been the one to say it. By the end of the week he had trouble not snapping at everyone but he couldn't keep himself from glaring at them all. Luckily Nat see what was happening and made excuses for him. When the bell rang, signalling the end of Friday and the end of the week Kevin had no choice but to admit it, he was suffering from Edd deficiency.

When Edd arrived at the cul-de-sac late in the evening Kevin was waiting at the bus stop, a huge grin on his face. He took Edd's bag before changing his mind and just grabbing Edd and hugging him tightly, Edd returned the hug happily. The two then made their way to Edd's house, devoid of parents per the norm. Kevin deposited Edd's things in his room and they both fell onto his bed, curling up to one another.

"I missed you so much." Kevin whispered.

"I was only gone a week." Edd smirked.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?"

Edd laughed, "no, of course I did."

"Good," Kevin murmured burying his face in Edd's chest, "my dad won't accept the fact that I like a dude."

"The people at my school are very similar." Edd replied quietly, removing Kevin's cap and stroking his hair.

Kevin squeezed Edd in his arms, "they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Not significantly," Edd whispered, bowing his head so he could kiss the top of Kevin's.

Eventually they both fell asleep, still embracing one another.

Edd woke to the smell of pancakes being cooked and he closed his eyes, knowing he would be told when they were ready. Slowly he restarted stroking Kevin's hair before stopping with a start. If both Kevin and he were still in bed then that meant… His parents were home. Edd shook Kevin awake and he opened his eyes groggily, looking around in confusion. At that moment a yell from downstairs caught their attention.

"Edd, Kevin, pancakes are ready."

Edd and Kevin looked at each other in shock. Edd guessed they must of checked to see if he'd come home for the weekend and seen Kevin there but he was surprised his parents even knew Kevin's name, they were hardly ever in the cul-de-sac and when they were they didn't seem to talk to many people. He shook his head,_ no that wasn't the important thing here- they saw you and Kevin wrapped up in each other. Oh well, best to just face the music now. _He thought sliding out of bed, Kevin followed, a terrified expression on his face.

"Good morning," Edd's mother smiled at both of them as she set the table, "you know it's not a good idea to sleep in your clothes Edd. Or Kevin for that matter."

"Right, sorry mother," Edd replied stiffly.

"Of course, I'm not telling you two to sleep naked either," she joked before crying, "sit down, both of you, eat! You look so uncomfortable."

Edd's father who was already sitting at the table with the newspaper looked up at them and raised an eyebrow, "Your mother cooked for you, show some appreciation."

The two boys sat down and began eating, Kevin thanking Edd's mother for the food and Edd saying it was delicious.

"You two don't need to look so frightened, Kevin your mother already told me you two were dating. We're quite good friends you know. Oh, I must say it is unfortunate your father hasn't entirely accepted your choice in romantic partners."

"M-mother…" Edd began, "does that mean you and father have accepted my choice?"

"Why of course, Edd!" She replied, "Though we did think you had something for that Nazz girl."

"That was years ago!" Edd cried and Kevin grinned at him.

"Oh, was it? Well, sorry for that. I think you've chosen excellently, Kevin seems like a fine man and I know his mother is a lovely woman."

Edd was bright red and Kevin was chuckling beside him. Edd's mother seemed to not notice and began cleaning the table.

When she took the plates to the sink Edd's father spoke up, "I'm afraid your mother and I will be leaving in an hour and won't be back this weekend. Hopefully, though, we'll see you next weekend."

"That's ok, it was nice to see you guys this weekend. May we be excused?" Edd's father nodded and Kevin and Edd left the table to go upstairs.

The two of them lay on the bed together again and Kevin reached a hand over to stroke Edd's cheek. He moved his hand up slowly into Edd's hair before stopping.

"Hey, Edd… I was wondering h-how did you get the scar on your head?"

Edd looked at Kevin for a moment before answering, "Before I moved here the place I lived in had a lot of bad kids living there. They didn't like me- the overly polite, well-behaved kid who spent most of his time learning and teaching himself new things. I spent most of my time at my desk by the window and once while I was sitting the kids from my street threw a large rock at the window and it shattered, one of the pieces lodging itself into my head. After I'd had it treated we moved here so I could live a less troublesome life…"

"Was becoming friends with Ed and Eddy the best way to do that?"

"True, because of them we got into quite a few tight situations but to be honest I wouldn't trade their friendship for even the most peaceful life."

"You're adorable." Kevin murmured and Edd smiled, Kissing Kevin on the nose.

"If you don't mind- I would like to change so if you could leave the room… Or you could go to your house and change as well." Kevin nodded, scooping Edd into his arms and kissed him once before he left.

When Kevin arrived back at Edd's house his parents had left, which was good for him as he wouldn't have to explain the bag he had brought to anyone other than Edd.

"So I figured if there are times when I accidentally stay over for the night like yesterday it would be easier if I had some clothes to change into over here so I don't have to do the walk of shame over to my house and avoid my parents. If there are clothes here I can pretend I just went out early in the morning."

Alright, alright. But if you think you can use having your stuff here as an excuse to stay over every night you've got another thing coming."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Edd went down to open it. He found Ed and Eddy on the other side, video games in hand. Though they were disappointed to see Kevin there already they put their differences aside to play with Edd. It was late afternoon when the doorbell rang again and, as Edd was in the middle of battling Eddy, Kevin went and got it.

Nat stood, grinning like a Cheshire cat holding the hand of Rave. Kevin was shocked to see Rave.

"I thought you hated Nat."

"So did I, to be honest." Nat laughed, "but he arrived at my house this morning- looking pretty embarrassed, I have to say."

Rave hit his shoulder and glared at him but Nat just laughed, "Sorry, babe, you can't pretend anymore- I know you love me!"

Rave rolled his eyes, "you wish." He muttered and pushed past Kevin into the house.

Kevin looked at Nat, "Why did you decide to come here?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy and he actually was here."

"You're an idiot." Kevin laughed and Nat went through the entry way, patting his shoulder as he did so.

"I know, man."

Inside the living room Eddy looked grumpily at the new arrivals, "Now we have to take even more people into account- most of the time we won't even be playing."

"Well, then we can do something else, idiot." Rave grumbled and Edd smiled at him.

"Rave you should have told me it was here you were going for the weekend."

Nat grinned wrapping an arm around Rave, "wow, really? He didn't tell you he was going to crash at my place? I mean he didn't tell me either but you know. I figured he told you."

Edd looked at them both and frowned, "I thought you said you weren't dating, Rave?"

"We're not." Rave answered and Nat raised an eyebrow, he looked about to say something but Eddy interrupted him.

"Hey guys are you done talking about your relationships or whatever? Let's pick a movie to watch."

"Just because you're a lonely bastard." Kevin laughed.

Ed grinned looking around at everyone before extracting a movie from his large coat, "Let's watch this, this one's good."

He was holding an old horror movie. In a few minutes, despite Nat, Kevin and Rave not wanting to the movie was on and Ed, Edd and Eddy sat together excitedly. Kevin sat on the other side of Edd, one arm over his shoulder and Nat and Rave sat a small distance away and with a few centimetres in between them. Rave seemed determined not to look at Nat and instead stared intently at the screen. As the movie progressed it became obvious that Nat, Kevin and Rave did not normally watch horror movies and as Kevin's arm tightened around Edd and his face became white Edd could see he wasn't enjoying it. Nat and Rave also seemed scared, they had moved closer and were holding each other's hands so tightly it looked as though it hurt yet neither seemed to notice staring only at the television screen. Edd grinned turning back to Kevin and patting his leg gently. Kevin jumped before seeing who it was and he tried to smile at Edd, leaning his head on Edd's shoulder and trying to pass of hiding his view of the screen as affection ad he buried his face in Edd's t-shirt. Eddy, who had seen this, snickered and grinned at Edd.

"Well, Sock head gotta tell you most people who look at you two would think Kevin's the braver one in all areas but looks like you got something on him."

"Ah, yes, what an accomplishment- I can watch horror movies without making a face."

"Yeah, well, Shovel chin can't manage it." Eddy pointed out.

"Shut up." Came the muffled reply from Edd's shirt and Edd and Eddy laughed loudly before they were hushed by Ed and told to watch the movie quietly.


End file.
